Yugioh GX - Integral Factor
by Chronyx
Summary: A duelist not of their dimension joins Jaden and Co. on their adventures at Duel Academy. Can he and his Dragon overcome all obstacles in their way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

"It is Semi-Final time!" an announcer announced. "Here are our four contestants. First, we have Cain Dust, our reigning Champion. Our second contestant is Whitley Stone, a promising newcomer. The third is Niko Bells, who placed third last year. And finally, Ethan, who is a regular at our Card-Shop, but this is his first tournament. Who will win and get today's prize?"

After the announcer said all that on the four contestants were shown on the canvas.

"It's a shame that my first tournament will be my last," Ethan said who was standing in the corner of the hall. "I wished that I would have had the courage to enter sooner."

While saying this to himself he looked at his favorite Card Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Ethan is the son of one of the biggest Companies in the world. He did get everything we wanted but could never make many friends because of his shyness. After he lost his parents in a plane crash and his grandfather started to take care of him, he wasn't allowed to even go to school anymore and instead had to take private lessons, which resulted in him losing the friends he had. The only enjoyable thing Ethan was allowed to do was playing Yugioh from time to time after he pleaded with his grandfather. After some time, he grew really good at it but he was lacking the confidence, but the strange thing was that he sometimes had the feeling that he could hear voices coming from his cards. But now that he was 14 years old his grandfather decided that he should focus on his studies to take over the company, instead of playing with his card.

Ethan sighed as he was approached by one of the staff which organizing the tournament.

"Ethan your duel begins in a few minutes. Could you please make your way to the stage," the staff member said.

"Yeah, got it," Ethan replied and approached the stage. On the stage was already the girl who placed third last year, Niko Bells.

"As he approached the stage Ethan got more and more tense. But the tension released as Nick took a last look at Starving Venom Fusion Dragon before placing him back into his deck.

"Hi, there," Niko said smiling. "Are you ready to throw down?"

"Uh… yes, I guess," Ethan replied.

"Get yourself together," Niko demanded. "I don't want to get my revenge when you're not at your best."

"Your revenge?" Ethan asked taken aback by that.

"Yeah, you beat me some time ago and now I want revenge," Niko stated.

"Oh, we did?" Ethan asked not remembering dueling her.

"Really you don't even remember me," Niko asked a bit insulted.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to insult you," Ethan said shaking his head. "It's just that I had so many things to do lately that I probably forgot our duel."

"Hahaha, calm down," she suggested. "But if you want to make it up to me then don't hold back and duel me with everything you got!"

"Yes," Ethan said and they both shook hands.

"It seems the two of them are ready to start with the semi-finals! Who will advance?" the announcer said as Ethan and Niko placed their deck onto the playing field.

"Duel!/Duel!" Ethan/Niko

Ethan: 4000 LP

Niko: 4000 LP

"You can go first," Ethan said.

"How nice of you, but don't think I will make it any easier for you. Draw!" Niko said. "I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being (Light/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600/LV: 4). Next, I activate his effect through which I can change his Attribute. I change it to Earth. Now everything is ready for me to activate my Polymerization and with it, I fuse my Homunculus the Alchemic Being and Aleister the Invoker from my hand! Fusion Summon! Appear, Invoked Magellanica (Earth/Rock/Fusion/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3300/LV: 8)!"

"Now I remember you!" Ethan said. "You're that girl who almost beat me two weeks ago."

"About time you remember!" Niko stated.

"S-Sorry," Ethan apologized.

"I play two cards face-down and end my turn," Niko said.

"My turn! Draw!" Ethan said. "I summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 200/LV: 2). Next, I activate the Continues-Spell Predator Marker! Once per turn I can target 1 face-up monster my opponent controls and place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. I place 1 Predator Counter onto your Invoked Magellanica."

Invoked Magellanica (Predator Counter: 0 + 1 = 1)

Invoked Magellanica (LV: 8 – 7 = 1)

"Next I activate the effect of my Predaplant Chlamydosundew!" Ethan said. "During my Main Phase, I can Fusion Summon 1 DARK Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using this card on the field and monsters from my hand, field, and/or monsters with a Predator Counter that my opponent controls as Fusion Materials."

"Wait does that mean that you can use my Magellanica?" Niko said.

"Yes, I can," Ethan said. "I fuse my Predaplant Chlamydosundew and your Invoked Magellanica! Fusion Summon! Appear, Predaplant Chimerafflesia (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

"Wow, Ethan just used his opponent's monster for his own Fusion and now has a clear advantage!" the announcer said.

"Chimerafflesia will attack you directly!" Ethan declared.

Predaplant Chimerafflesia (ATK: 2500) attacks directly

Niko: 4000 – 2500 = 1500 LP

"I set two cards and end my turn," Ethan said.

"Ethan managed to take away more than half of Niko's LP in his first turn! Can Niko recover and turn this around?" the announcer asked.

"I won't lose to you a second time! Draw!" Niko said. "I activate Invocation. With this card, I Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, using monsters from my hand as Fusion Material. If I summon an Invoked Fusion Monster this way, I can also banish monsters from my field and/or either player's GY as Fusion Material. I fuse my Honest from my hand and Aleister the Invoker from my GY. Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Invoked Mechaba (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/LV: 9). Now everything is ready for my Monster to take down yours! Invoked Mechaba will attack Predaplant Chimerafflesia!"

Invoked Mechaba (ATK: 2500) attacks Predaplant Chimerafflesia (ATK: 2500)

"The effect of my Predaplant Chimerafflesia activates!" Ethan said. "When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster, I can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK."

"Did you really think I wouldn't know how your card works after we already dueled once?" Niko asked.

"I… I guess," Ethan replied.

"Then you're going to regret it now!" Niko stated. "The effect of my Invoked Mechaba activates! Once per turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated I can send the same type of card from my hand to the GY and negate the activation, and if you do, banish that card. I send a monster from my hand to the GY to negate your monsters effect and banish it!"

Predaplant Chimerafflesia gets banished

"No, now I have now Monster on my field," Ethan stated.

"Your right," Niko said. "And now my Mechaba can attack you directly!"

Invoked Mechaba (ATK: 2500) attacks directly

Ethan: 4000 – 2500 = 1500 LP

"And Niko evens out the game," the announcer said.

"With this, I end my turn," Niko said.

"I… I have to make this turn count! My turn!" Ethan stuttered. "I activate the effect of my Continuous-Speel Predator Marker and place 1 Predator Counter on your Invoked Mechaba."

"The effect of my Invoked Mechaba activates once again!" Niko said. "By sending a Spell from my hand to the GY I negate and banish your Predator Marker!"

Predator Marker gets banished

"Think, think, what can I do know?" Ethan asked himself beginning to panic a bit.

"Keep calm! There is a clear path to victory for you!" the deep voice said.

"Huh," Ethan asked looking around.

"Is everything alright?" Niko asked.

"I thought I heard something," Ethan replied.

"You must have imagined it," Niko said.

"Alright if you say so," Ethan replied.

`There is a clear path to victory for you! I don't know if I imagined it but is there really a way to win?` Ethan thought about this while looking at the cards before noticing his face-down card.

"I know what to do!" Ethan suddenly exclaimed.

"Why did you suddenly have to shout?" Niko asked.

"S-sorry. I-I didn't mean to shout," Ethan replied.

"Would you please continue?" the announcer asked.

"Oh, äh… yeah," Ethan replied. "I activate my Trap Predaprouting! Through it, I can Special Summon 3 Predaplant Tokens!"

3x Predaplant Tokens (Dark/Plant/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in Defense Position

"Next I activate my Polymerization!" Ethan declared. "With it, I fuse two of my Predaplant Tokens! Two Beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance. Now become one, from a hell under your petals, give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)."

"It seems like Ethan is about to try a comeback!" the announcer said.

"The effect of my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon activates!" Ethan said. "Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials, I can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn."

"Oh no, I can't activate my Invoked Mechaba effects!" Niko stated.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 + 2500 = 5300)

"But my Dragon is not done yet," Ethan said.

"He isn't?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, he has a second effect," Ethan said. "Once per turn I can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls and until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and this effect gets replace with that monster's original effects. The target of that effect is your Invoked Mechaba!"

Invoked Mechaba effect gets negated

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon gains the effect of Invoked Mechaba

"Now my Starving Venom will take out Invoked Mechaba and the rest of your LP!" Ethan declared.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 5300) attacks Invoked Mechaba (ATK: 2500)

"I activate my Trap Mirror Force!" Niko said.

"I'm going to borrow your Mechaba effect," Ethan said. "By sending a Trap Card form my hand I can negate your Trap and banish it!"

Mirror Force gets banished

The attack continuous

Niko: 1500 – 2800 = 0000 LP

WIN: Ethan

"And we have our winner! It is Ethan!" the announcer announced.

"Sigh… I did it," Ethan said.

"Ah, I can't believe I lost to him again!" Niko exclaimed. "Ethan!"

"Y-yeah," Ethan replied taken aback.

"You better not lose!" Niko said.

"A-alright, I will try my best," Ethan replied.

"I did not expect anyone in this Dimension to have this gift," a man said watching Ethan with interest.

* * *

Shortly after the second semi-finals started and Ethan has gone back to the resting place where he wanted to calm down and prepare for the finals. While he was sitting there he got a phone call.

"Hello, Ethan here," Ethan said.

"Ethan where are you?" a demanding voice asked.

"Uh, I-I I'm at the Card-Shop p-playing in the tournament," Ethan said.

"Didn't I forbid you to participate?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, but…" Ethan tried to reply.

"I want you to come back home, right now!" the voice demanded.

"P-please, let me just finish this tournament an-and afterward I come right back home," Ethan promised.

"Alright, but this will be the last time you go to that shop! Understood?" the voice said.

"Y-yeah, I-I understand," Ethan replied.

"Good than finish your little tournament and then come back!" the voice said.

"U-understood," Ethan replied and the other person ended the call.

"I guess that means this will be my last time playing Yugioh," Ethan said looking sad.

"Is everything alright?" a man asked as he approached Ethan.

"Oh äh, yeah," Ethan replied.

"Are you sure? You look sad even though you reach the finals," the man pointed out.

"It is something personal," Ethan replied.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jaune Lionheart, the organizer of this tournament," the man introduced himself.

"I'm Ethan," Ethan introduced himself.

"Do you have fun dueling?" Jaune asked.

"Uh, yeah I really like it," Ethan replied looking towards the ground.

"Then what is it?" Jaune asked.

"It... it's just that this final match will probably be the last time I get to play," Ethan replied his gaze fixed onto the ground.

"Am I allowed to ask why?" Jaune asked.

"It`s just that my grandfather… my grandfather doesn't want me to play any longer," Ethan said.

"Oh, I sorry," Jaune said.

"You don't need to be," Ethan replied.

"The second Semi-Finals are over! Whitley Stone dethroned our King and advances to the finals!" the announcer announced. "In 5 minutes the final will begin!"

"One last time," Ethan said before standing.

"Good luck!" Jaune said.

"Thank you," Ethan replied.

* * *

The five minutes past and Nick was sitting across his opponent.

"Good luck to you," Whitley said.

"Y-yeah you too," Ethan replied.

"Now it's time for the final battle!" the announcer said.

"Duel!/Duel!" Ethan/ Whitley

Ethan: 4000 LP

Whitley: 4000 LP

"I start! Draw!" Ethan said. "I start with my Continuous-Spell Rapid Seed Fire! I can send 1 Level 4 or lower Predaplant monster from my Deck to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to my opponent and if I do, all monsters my opponent controls lose 600 ATK. I send Predaplant Cordyceps to the GY."

Whitley: 4000 – 300 = 3700 LP

"I set one monster and two Spell/Trap Cards. I guess with this I end my turn," Ethan said.

"My turn! Draw!" Whitley said. "I activate the effect of my Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)! I can Special Summon this card by revealing Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand. And I have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand! Next, I activate the second effect of my Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon! Once per turn, I can target 1 monster my opponent is controlling and destroy it! This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated."

Set Monster gets destroyed

"Next, I summon Alexandrite Dragon (Light/Dragon/ATK: 2000/DEF: 100/LV: 4)," Whitley continued. "Next, it's time to battle! Alexandrite Dragon will attack you directly!"

Alexandrite Dragon (ATK: 2000) attacks directly

"I activate my Trap Ridiculing World!" Ethan said. "Until the end of this turn, monsters my opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK, also monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack."

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (ATK: 3000 + 100 = 3100)

Alexandrite Dragon (ATK: 2000 + 100 = 2100)

Alexandrite Dragon' attack gets negated

"Then I play one Spell/Trap face-down and end my turn," Whitley finished.

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (ATK: 3100 – 100 = 3000)

Alexandrite Dragon (ATK: 2100 – 100 = 2000)

"My turn! Draw!" Ethan said. "First I activate the effect of my Rapid Seed Fire by sending Predaplant Lilizard to the GY!"

Whitley: 3700 – 300 = 3400 LP

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (ATK: 3000 – 600 = 2400)

Alexandrite Dragon (ATK: 2000 – 600 = 1400)

"I activate the Continues-Spell Predator Marker and place 1 Predator Counter on Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon," Ethan said.

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (Predator Counter: 0 + 1 = 1)

"I activate the effect of my Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra," Ethan said. "I can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 monster on either player's field with a Predator Counter. I use your Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon as tribute!"

"My dragon!" Whitley exclaimed.

"I Special Summon Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 2300/LV: 5) in Defense Position. I end my turn," Ethan said.

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000)

Alexandrite Dragon (ATK: 1400 + 600 = 2000)

"I must admit your quite good. Draw!" Whitley said.

"Äh, thanks," Ethan replied.

"I activate my Spell Bingo Machine GO! GO! " Whitley said. "I have to reveal 3 cards from my Deck that is either a Blue-Eyes monster or Spell/Trap that specifically lists the card Blue-Eyes White Dragon or Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, except "Bingo Machine, Go!". Afterward, my opponent has to randomly pick 1 card I add to my hand and then I shuffle the rest into my Deck."

While Whitley explained all this, he chooses three cards from his deck and held them up.

"I think I choose the right one," Ethan said a bit hesitant.

"Alright, I activate the card you choose next!" Whitley said. "I activate my Blue Ultra Polymerization! With it, I can fuse one monster with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in his name by using material from my Hand, Deck and/or GY.

"T-that means that you're going to summon one of the strongest Fusion Monsters," Ethan said.

"You're correct" Whitley agreed. "I fuse together 1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck, from my Hand and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon from my GY which counts as a normal Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Fusion Summon! Appear, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800/LV: 12)!"

"There is the monster that was the main factor in bringing down our Ex-Champion!" the announcer exclaimed.

"It's time for my Dragon to attack! My Ultimate Dragon will destroy your Hydra!" Whitley exclaimed.

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500) attacks Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra (DEF: 2300)

"Now that your Hydra is out of the way my Alexandrite Dragon will take 2000 of your LP," Whitley said.

Alexandrite Dragon (ATK: 2000) attacks directly

"I activate my Trap Predaplant Reborn!" Ethan said. "Through it, I can target 1 Predaplant monster in my GY and Special Summon it! Reappear, Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra!"

"And yet again you defended against my attack," Whitley stated.

"I'm trying my best here," Ethan replied.

"I guess the I have to turn it up," Whitley said. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Ethan said. "I activate the effect of my Predaplant Cordyceps! During my Standby Phase I can banish this card from my Graveyard, then target 2 Level 4 or lower Predaplant monsters in my Graveyard and Special Summon them. I cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn this effect is activated. I Special Summon my Predaplant Lilizard and Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!"

Predaplant Cordyceps gets banished

Predaplant Lilizard (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) in Defense Position.

Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3) in Attack Position.

"Next, the effect of my Predaplant Lilizard activates. Through his effect I get to draw 1 card," Ethan explained as he drew 1 card. "Also, my Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio has an effect. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can send 1 Predaplant monster from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Predaplant monster from your Deck. I send my Predaplant Stapeliaworm to the GY and Special Summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 3). Next, I activate the effect of it! If this card is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Polymerization Spell Card from my Deck to my hand."

"Wow, Ethan is taking more and more the control over the duel! Can Whitley make a comeback?" the announcer exclaimed.

"I activate Polymerization," Ethan said. "I fuse my Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra and Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio! Two Beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance. Now become one, from a hell under your petals, give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)."

"And there is the ace of Ethan!" the announcer announced.

"The effect of my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon activates!" Ethan said. "Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials, I can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn."

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 + 4500 = 7300)

"Incredible! The attack of Starving Venom Fusion Dragon just gone throw the roof!" the announcer exclaimed.

"I'm not done," Ethan said. "I activate Rapid Seed Fire. I send Predaplant Cordyceps to the GY."

Whitley: 3400 – 300 = 3100 LP

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500 – 600 = 3900)

Alexandrite Dragon (ATK: 2000 – 600 = 1400)

"Now my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon will destroy your Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and finish you off," Ethan said.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 7300) attacks Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 3900)

"I activate my Trap Level Raiser!" Whitley said. "Through it, one of my monsters ATK is raised 100 for every Level. I choose my Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 3900 + (100 *12) = 5100)

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 7300) attacks Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 5100)

Whitley: 3100 – 2200 = 900 LP

"And Whitley survived," the announcer said.

"I guess this is my own fault for wanting to take out your ace instead of going for the weaker monster," Ethan said. "I end my turn."

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 7300 – 4500 = 2800)

"Your right if you would have attacked my Alexandrite Dragon I would have lost," Whitley stated. "But you should know that my Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon isn't my ace."

"It isn't?" Ethan asked.

"You're about to see! Draw!" Whitley said. "I activate Chaos Form! This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Chaos or Black Luster Soldier Ritual Monster, I must also Tribute monsters from my hand or field and/or banish Blue-Eyes White Dragon or Dark Magician from my GY, whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the Chaos or Black Luster Soldier Ritual Monster I Ritual Summon. I banish an LV 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my GY which is enough to Summon my Level 8 Ritual-Monster! Ritual Summon! Appear my Ace, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

"Now Whitley Ritual Summoned a very powerful monster! But will it be enough to defeat Ethan?" the announcer exclaimed.

"My dragon is enough to defeat him," Whitley replied.

"W-what?" Ethan asked.

"Now my Chaos MAX Dragon will attack your Predaplant Lilizard and end this duel!" Whitley said.

"F-finish me? But my monster is in Defense Position," Ethan replied.

"There the effect of my Monster comes into play. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster it inflicts double piercing battle damage to my opponent," Whitley explained.

"B-b-but that means I lose," Ethan said.

Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon (ATK: 4000) attacks Predaplant Lilizard (DEF: 1200)

Ethan: 4000 – (2800 * 2) = 0000 LP

WIN: Whitley

"And in just one turn Whitley turned around the whole game and won the competition!" the announcer announced.

"I-I lost," Ethan said.

"Yeah, I won!" Whitley exclaimed.

"Now the winner will receive his prize," the announcer said while Ethan made his way to the door.

As he was about to leave, he was once again approached by Jaune.

"Don't you want your prize?" Jaune asked.

"What good would it do? This was the last time I dueled after all," Ethan pointed out looking very sad.

"What would you say if your Prize would make it able for you to keep dueling?" Jaune asked.

"There is sadly no way that my Grandfather would allow me to continue," Ethan stated.

"Why don't you come with me and let me prove you wrong?" Jaune asked.

"But I promised to go right back home after this tournament finished," Ethan replied.

"This will only take 5 minutes," Jaune said.

"Alright," Ethan replied.

"Then please follow me," Jaune said.

* * *

Shortly after Ethan was sitting across from Jaune, inside Jaune's office.

"So, let me get straight to the point," Jaune said. "What would you say if I could send you to a world where your grandfather would allow you to duel?"

"I would say your talking nonsense. Even if you could send me to another world my grandfather would never let me duel. But if it were possible, I would probably agree immediately." Ethan replied with a small smile.

"Well, since you agreed I send you to another world now," Jaune said with a smirk as the room began to illuminate.

"W-what's going on?" Ethan asked.

"I'm sending you into a new dimension. When you wake up you will be at home. Oh, and don't forget to have fun!" Jaune said as the light began to get brighter and brighter until Ethan fainted.

When the light died down only Jaune could be seen in the room.

"Well, with this we got the one for the Fusion Dimension. Only Synchro and XYZ are left," Jaune stated.

"Welcome everyone to the Synchro Tournament," Jaune could hear from the outside.

"It seems like the next Tournament will start soon and the next candidate will appear," Jaune said as he left his office.

* * *

**OC-Card:**

**Predator Marker**

Continues-Spell Predator

Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter.

**Blue Ultra Polymerization**

Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in its name from your Extra Deck, by using monsters from your hand, deck and/or GY as Fusion Material.

**Level Raiser**

Trap

You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 100 ATK multiplied with its Level until the End Phase.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my GX fanfiction. I will write this alongside my other story, and you can expect to at least get one chapter a month maybe more depending on how much time I have. Also, I appreciate every advice you guys can give me and if you have an idea for this story you can just ride a review or PM me, I will always reply to suggestions.**

**Please read and review.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

**Legionstone: **I try to make this more interesting but I'm kind of busy at the moment and didn't want to let you wait for another week. But I try to make it more interesting in the next chapter.

**SolarAquarion:** Agree that card texts of effect cards should feature neutral pronouns and I fixed it the last Chapter. Thanks for pointing it out.

**Chapter 2: The entrance examination**

"Where am I?" Ethan asked as he opened his eyes.

He looked around and noticed that he was in his bed inside the mansion he is living in. As he got up from his bed a maid entered his room.

"Good morning young master," the maid greeted.

"Oh, morning," Ethan replied. "Oh, did I get here?"

"What do you mean young master? You went to bed just like every other day," the maid replied.

"What about the tournament I entered yesterday?" Ethan continued to ask.

"What tournament?" the maid asked.

"The Yugioh Tournament," Ethan said.

"But young master, you didn't enter a tournament," the maid replied.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"I would never lie to you, young master. Maybe you were dreaming," the maid said.

"Yeah, probably," Ethan replied scratching the back of his head.

"May I suggest that you get to change into your regular clothes. We don't want you to be late after all," the maid said.

"Late? Late for what?" Ethan asked.

"Your entrance exam for Duel Academy," the maid.

"Duel Academy?" Ethan asked confused.

"The school for Yugioh you're going to enter," the maid stated.

"But isn't my grandfather against it?" Ethan asked.

"Please your joking has gone long enough. You know that your grandfather is your biggest supporter," the maid said to Ethan's shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "But please get dressed and come down to eat before you leave."

After saying this the maid left the room leaving Ethan thinking.

`I really am in a new world, dimension or whatever... but what's even more astounding is that my grandfather isn't against me playing a children's card game. I really have to thank Jaune if I ever see him again,` Ethan thought.

While was thinking he changed into his normal attire. After he changed, he walked in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. Ethan has messy plant green hair with a purple lightning-shaped streak hanging over his eyes. He has light green eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a sleeveless black fur-trimmed red jacket over a black shirt. He also wore brown boots and dark brown pants that is fastened with a brown belt.

After he was done, he hurried down to eat breakfast which his maids prepared for him. Shortly after he was at the door ready to leave.

"Young master, your duel disk and deck are already prepared for you. Do you wish for us to prepare the limousine?" the maid asked while handing Ethan his duel disk and deck.

"No, I would rather like to walk," Ethan replied.

"Then I wish you the best of luck," the maid said bowing.

"See you later," Ethan said and left the house.

* * *

"All right! I got my deck, I got my gear, and I got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exams before they start! Oh, well at least since I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me in detention hall for being late! Scuse me coming through!" A boy with brown hair that looks like a kuriboh said as he ran through a crowd.

Ethan who got lost on his way also ran through the crowd.

Not far away, a rather familiar pair of shoes stopped walking along the path and turns as he heard two boys approach who didn't seem to watch where they were going. This individual was wearing a black shirt and a fashiony collar. The back of his hairstyle is black tinged with red, and a few blonde bangs hover around his face. He turns around and sees boys colliding and falling in front of him.

"Sorry," the one with the kuriboh hair was the first to apologize of the two.

"Oh, no it's my fault for not watching where I was going," Ethan replied.

While they apologized each of them collected their scattered cards from the ground.

"You're duelists, aren't you?" the stranger asked them both.

"Huh? Yup. I'm going to try out at the Academy," the kuriboh boy said.

"Me too," Ethan said.

"You're trying out the Academy too?" the kuriboh boy asked Ethan.

"Yeah," Ethan replied while the stranger smiles and reaches for the deck box on his hip, popping it open.

"Huh. You don't say," the stranger said as both of them looked at him.

"Hey. Hey, aren't you…" Jaden began while Ethan began to focused on the stranger too.

The stranger offered each of them a single card.

"Why don't you guys take these. Something just tells me that these belong with you," the stranger said.

"Are you sure," Ethan asked as he and the other boy looked at the cards.

The stranger walked past them and continues on his way after he said: "Good luck."

"Hey, wait!" the boy shouted after the stranger who stopped and turned around. "I'll make you proud!"

"I will try my best to meet your expectations," Ethan added.

The stranger replied with a thumbs-up, before strolling away. Both boys stood there and stared at the cards, in their hand with awe, Ethan was holding a card showing a Purple Kuriboh with horns, with the name Horned Kuriboh. The other boy was at a card with a small, brown furry creature with white, feathery wings on it and the name Winged Kuriboh. After the both put their respected card into their deck holder, they introduced themselves to each other.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Jaden Yuki," the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Ethan," Ethan replied.

"So, Ethan you're also doing the exam for Duel Academy?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, I hope I get in," Ethan replied.

"Then how about we go there together?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Ethan replied as suddenly they hear a cooing sound, coming from nowhere.

"Oh, crap we're late!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Crap baskets!" Ethan said as he and Jaden began to run towards where the exam is held.

* * *

In the dome on the hill, the Duel Academy entrance exams were well underway. On the stadium floor, at least four separate duel arenas have been walled off, in which Academy hopefuls square off against test proctors. The field closest to the teachers on their left sees the summoning of Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. In the near field on the teachers' right, one combatant has a set monster. In the far field on the left a Baby Dragon. In the far field on the right, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress squares off against Big Shield Gardna, both in attack mode, and Gardna's controller has a facedown card. An announcement is made over the loudspeaker. The speaker sounds like he's been making these announcements over and over again all day.

"Once again, all Academy applicants who have already passed their duel entrance exam please proceed to registration. For those who have failed, better luck next year," the speaker said.

At the rostrum was sitting a special teacher. He wears pink frills at the cuffs, collar, and shoulders of his blue Academy blazer, and wears his blonde hair in a rather girlishly long ponytail. Thin-faced, sharp-nosed, with dark purple lips and a skeletal neck. He looked strange and quite unhealthy.

That teacher was thinking: `And have fun at Duel Monsters community college! Hmhm!`

"Last call for all Academy applicants. If you have not checked in for your exam, please do so now," the speaker said.

* * *

Outside the building, a row of traffic cones marks where a huge line was. The workers at the registration table were completely alone in the parking lot and ready to pack up. A black-suited school official is managing the table with two young women wearing white Academy blazers trimmed with yellow. He checked his watch one last time and turns to them.

"Well, ladies, that's it. Mark all the no-shows, no-shows," the black-suited school official said.

"Wait!" two voices shouted.

All three were startled. The voices were coming from the treetops outside the railing at the edge of the parking lot.

"We're no no-shows!" the two voices said.

Two hand grips the railing, then two boys, Jaden and Ethan, pull themselves up. They climbed up the cliff to get there, apparently.

"You can count Jaden Yuki as present, thank you! Well, just so long as I don't lose my grip!" Jaden said smiling.

"Same for Ethan Dawn!" Ethan said clearly more struggling to pull himself up.

The three of them were staring at each other, lost for words.

* * *

The Duel Academy logo is on a big screen over the stadium a turquoise-haired kid breathes a nervous sigh of relief, on the sidelines after his match. Jaden runs up beside him and grabs the railing separating them from the top row of bleachers followed by Ethan who was out of breath.

"Haha, wow, look at them go!" Jaden exclaimed.

Below, another test duel is in progress. This applicant, with sleek black hair and sharp grey eyes, is neat in a white school suit, dueling a Duel Proctor.

"Are you never out of breath, Jaden?" Ethan asked heavily breathing.

"I'm just too excited to get tired!" Jaden replied.

As they looked down, they could see how the boy in white finished the duel through a Trap.

"Wow, that last guy really tore it up!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah, it seems he knows what he is doing," Ethan agreed.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa. They say he got the highest score on the written exam of all us applicants," the turquoise-haired kid said.

"Wow, I just barely passed," Jaden stated.

"I think I did ok," Ethan said.

"I also barely passed. My name's Syrus, by the way, nice to meet you. I kind of have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match..." the turquoise-haired kid stated.

"So, you're in!" Jaden said giving Syrus a friendly slap on the back, startling him. "Congratulations! We'll be in, too, as soon as we win our duels!"

"Wait. You haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Yeah, is there a problem with it?" Ethan asked.

"Then you might have a problem. I think this was supposed to be the last one," Syrus stated.

"What!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"No way!" Ethan said looking towards the ground in disbelief.

* * *

The purple-blazered proctors in the teachers' seats were chatting amongst themselves. The first one to speak was one seat to the special teacher's left, and he's answered by the guy sitting between him and the strange looking teacher. One row up from them is another proctor, wearing sunglasses; one row above him is a glum-looking brunette female proctor, and next to her is another guy proctor wearing sunglasses.

"Looks like we have a pretty good crop this year," one stated.

"Yes, indeed," another one agreed as the man from the parking lot approached the unhealthy-looking teacher.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but two more applicants have arrived to take their exams, Mister Crowler," the man informant the teacher

"Did you just call me Mister?" Crowler asked angered.

"Oh, sorry, I'm new here, Missus," the man apologized.

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling, I've earned the title Doctor, thank you! Now, tell these truants that they'll just have to come back next year," Crwoler said.

The proctors tried to convince Crowler to let them take the exam, but he just got angrier and started to shout at them making them back off. As he stands up his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello, and who may I ask is…" Crowler began irritably.

"It's Shepperd," the voice on the phone said.

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard!" Crowler said sounding more friendly now.

"Just calling to be sure that everything's running smoothly, Crowler. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year when you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it? Calling you Mister, or Missus? Whatever! Just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!" Shepperd ordered.

"Absolutely!" Crowler replied snapping the phone closed while thinking. "Furry-chinned windbag!"

"Doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give these scrimshankers a duel, fine! Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back," Crowler said standing up and beginning to walk away.

"But who will be the boys dueling proctors, and what exam decks shall we use?" a proctor asked.

"Oh, leave that to me!" Crwoler said walking away, leaving the proctors dumbfounded.

* * *

Bastion, the student who won the last exam duel, takes a seat in the top of the bleachers, primly removing his duel disk.

"Tight duel, Bastion," Jaden stated.

"Thank you," Bastion replied.

"From the looks of it, you just might be the second-best duelist here!" Jaden said shocking the other three.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four. Ethan Dawn, please report to exam field three," the speaker said.

"I hope everything will work out," Ethan said as he walked away.

"Ah! Go-time! Wish me luck, guys!" Jaden said as he was about to leave as well.

"Hey, wait. If I'm the second best, who's first?" Bastion asked.

"Yours truly! It's what I'm best at!" Jaden said before leaving.

"Wow. He's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's really that good?" Syrus asked.

"He's going to need to be, just like his friend, look who they're dueling," Bastion stated.

* * *

Ethan was standing across a teacher with glasses.

"So, son. Your name?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, I'm Ethan Dawn," Ethan replied.

"Well, Mr. Dawn, I'm Professor Ryuga. Let's do this quickly I'm sure that most of our applicants can't wait to get home," Ryuga said reading his duel disk.

"I guess," Ethan replied activating his own duel disk.

`Don't worry I make this quick and send you home to your mommy,` Ryuga thought.

* * *

"These two really have bad luck," an obelisk stated.

"Yeah, dueling Prof. Rayuga and Dr. Crwoler, there is no chance that they pass," another agreed. "What do you think, Chazz?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler and Ryuga mop the floor with these two losers down there. I only wish they would treat all the other second-rate duelists who applied at this Academy the same way! Heh!" the one called Chazz replied.

* * *

"Duel!" both exclaimed.

"My turn! Draw!" Ethan said. "I start with a set monster card and two face-down cards. Then I end my turn."

"I see playing it safe. Draw!" Ryuga said. "I start by activating the effect of Gilasaurus from my hand twice. I can Special Summon this card from my hand and if I do this, my opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their GY. But since you don't have any in your GY there are no negative drawbacks to this effect!"

2x Gilasaurus (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400/LV: 3) in Attack Position

"Next, I tribute these to Summon Dark Tyranno (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)!"Ryuga exclaimed.

* * *

"Your friends are in quite some trouble," Bastion said to Syrus.

"They are?" Syrus asked not understanding why.

"These cards that Crowler and Ryuga use are way too powerful for a test deck. My guess is that they are using there really decks," Bastion stated.

"But there is no way one of us applicants can beat the decks of experts like these two!" Syrus pointed out.

"But with this situation, your friend can prove that he isn't just bragging," Bastion stated.

* * *

"What elitist snobs, bullying some amateur with their very best cards," a girl with long blond hair said.

"You're too soft, Alexis," an older Obelsik stated.

* * *

"Battle Phase!" Ryuga exclaimed. "If my opponent has no Attack Position monsters on their side of the field, my Dark Tyranno can attack my opponent directly."

* * *

"If that attacks hit, Ethan will lose more than half of his LP!" Syrus stated.

* * *

"Go, Dark Tyranno attack him directly!" Ryuga declared.

Dark Tyranno (ATK: 2600) attacks directly

"I activate my face-down card! Ridiculing World!" Ethan exclaimed. "Until the end of this turn, monsters my opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK, also monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack."

Dark Tyranno (ATK: 2600 + 100 = 2700)

Dark Tyranno attack negated

* * *

"Not too bad," Bastion said.

"Yeah, Ethan managed to defend himself!" Syrus exclaimed.

* * *

"I place a Spell/Trap face-down and end my turn," Ryuga said calmly even so he was angry at his blocked attack. "That was a very good defensive maneuver."

Dark Tyranno (ATK: 2700 – 100 = 2600)

"Äh, thanks. Draw!" Ethan said. "I activate my Polymerization… Huh, why doesn't it activate?"

"Is there some problem?" Ryuga asked with a concerned look while thinking. `As long as I have this ring which emits an electromagnetic force that disables my opponent's Duel Disk, preventing their use of Spell Cards.`

`Crap, what now? Best try to defend myself,` Ethan thought. "I summon my Predaplant Cephalotusnail (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)."

* * *

"Predaplant? I never heard of that Archetype," Syrus stated. "Do you know something about them Bastion?"

"I heard rumors about them," Bastion stated. "There is said to be that there is only one copy of that deck, but no one knew who owned it, until today."

* * *

"This new kid seems to be full of surprises," the older Obelisk stated.

"I wonder how he got them," Alexis said.

"I wonder what these cards can exactly do," the older one replied.

* * *

"How can a punk like him have a one of a kind deck?" Chazz asked.

* * *

"I didn't expect you to have such valuable cards," Ryuga stated surprise.

"Valuable?" Ethan asked confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know that you are in possession of one of the rarest Archetypes in the world!" Ryuga exclaimed.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"I can't believe these cards are wasted on someone like you," Ryuga said showing his true face for the first time.

"Wasted?" Ethan asked angered.

"Yes, they are," Ryuga replied making Ethan even angrier.

"I will show you that they're not wasted on me, in my next turn," Ethan said.

"My turn! Draw!" Ryuga said. "I activate Book of Moon to change one of your face-up monsters into face-down Defense Position. I choose your Predaplant Cephalotusnail!"

Predaplant Cephalotusnail switches into face-down Defense Position

"But that means that you can attack me directly!" Ethan stated.

"Exactly!" Ryuga exclaimed. "My Dark Tyranno will attack you directly once again!"

Dark Tyranno (ATK: 2600) attacks directly

`What should I do now?` Ethan thought beginning to panic slightly.

"Kuri," a voice said. As Ethan looked around to see where it come from his gaze landed on Venom Kuriboh who seemed to have winked at him.

"Do you mean I should activate your effect?" Ethan asked.

"Kuri," he heard the voice say again.

"Okay, I activate the effect of Horned Kuriboh from my hand!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Horned Kuriboh?" Ryuga asked.

"During my opponent's turn, at damage calculation, I can discard this card and then I take no battle damage from that battle," Ethan explained.

"That sounds like the effect of a normal Kuriboh," Ryuga pointed out.

"That' because you didn't let me finish," Ethan said. "When my Kuriboh gets send to the GY through his own effect I can reduce the ATK of one of your monsters to 0 and I choose your Dark Tyranno."

"What!?" Rayuga exclaimed.

Dark Tyranno (ATK: 2600 – 2600 = 0)

* * *

"It seems the kid is better than I first expected," the older Obelisk stated.

"You don't often change your opinion about a duelist this quickly, Zane," Alexis said.

"Oh, really?" Zane asked.

* * *

"Since my Dark Tyranno is useless now, I get rid of it by sacrificing it," Ryuga stated. "I Summon my Dark Driceratops (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 15000/LV: 6). Afterward, I play set a Spell/Trap card and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Ethan said as he suddenly noticed that all the attention switched over to the duel of Jaden, who activated a Field Spell that let Skyscraper appear.

* * *

On the other duel field, Jaden's Flame Wingman faced off against Crowler's Gear Golem. Ancient Gear Golem was standing on the ground, while Flame Wingman could be seen standing on the tip of the metal spire atop the tallest building, silhouetted by the moon. Flame Wingman looked at his foe and leaped into a glide. He continues his dive, darting between buildings. He lands on the ground in front, then kicks off, soaring high into the air above Gear Golem's head.

"Go! Skydive Scorcher!" Ethan could hear Jaden shout.

Flame Wingman flew up before he flipped and started to dive straight downward, surrounding himself with flames, while heading right for Gear Golem. Soon after Flame Wingman collides with Gear Golem as the crowd collectively gasped. Then there was a huge explosion before debris was starting to rain down on Crowler. A small piece of Gear Golem hit him on the head while Wingman landed next to Jaden. Then Gear Golem begins to creak, and it looks like it's going to fall over! Crowler yelped and frantically looks around, looking for some way out but before he could do anything the Golem tilted and collapsed right on top of him.

* * *

"All right! Yeah, Jaden!" Syrus shouted.

"Nice. I could use a little competition," Bastion stated smiling.

* * *

"That kid's got a future here," Alexis said before glancing over to Zane to see if he agrees. But he remained silent and focused on Ethan.

* * *

"It must be dumb luck...! No way Crowler could lose to some flunky!" Chazz said enraged. "At least we can see that other punk losing to Prof. Ryuga.

* * *

"Dr. Crowler lost?" Ryuga asked in disbelieve.

"Seems like it," Ethan said.

`Wait that means that Dr. Crowler reputation will go down and may give me a chance to take his position within Duel Academy,` Ryuga thought while a grin formed on his face.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Ethan asked.

"Stop asking stupid questions and do your turn!" Ryuga demanded.

"A-alright!" Ethan replied startled by the sudden outburst. "I activate the Continuous-Spell Rapid Seed Fire… again, nothing? What is wrong with my Duel Disk?"

"Could you please hurry up?" Ryuga asked having an evil smile on his face.

"Yeah," Ethan replied. "Alright, first I Summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3). Next, it's effect activates! If this card is Normal or Special Summoned I can send 1 Predaplant monster from my hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Predaplant monster from my Deck. I sand 1 Predaplant monster from my hand and Special Summon Predaplant Flytrap (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 800/LV: 2) in Attack Position."

"What are you going to do to do with these weaklings?" Ryuga asked mockingly.

"Their attack points may be low but they have strong effects!" Ethan said. "And I activate the effect of my Flytrap! Once per turn I can target 1 face-up monster my opponent controls and place 1 Predator Counter on it. If it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. I target your Dark Driceratops with this effect."

Dark Driceratops (LV: 6 – 5 = 1)

"And what good does this do for you?" Ryuga asked.

"You will see but first I switch my two face-down cards into Attack Position," Ethan said.

Flip-Summon: Predaplant Cephalotusnail

Flip-Summon: Predaplant Lilizard (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)

"So now you have four weaklings. That won't be enough for my Dark Driceratops," Ryuga stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ethan said. "Battle Phase! My Predaplant Flytrap will attack your Dark Driceratops!"

Predaplant Flytrap (ATK: 400) attacks Dark Driceratops (ATK: 2400)

"Why would you do that?" Ryuga asked.

"Because my Flytrap has a second effect," Ethan explained. "At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles a monster with an equal or lower Level, I can destroy that monster, then increase this card's Level by the original Level of the destroyed monster."

"What!?" Ryuga exclaimed shocked.

Dark Driceratops gets destroyed

Predaplant Flytrap (LV: 2 + 6 = 8)

"Next, my other Predaplant Monsters attack you directly!" Ethan declared.

Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio (ATK: 1200) attacks directly

Predaplant Lilizard (ATK: 1200) attacks directly

Predaplant Cephalotusnail (ATK: 1300) attacks directly

Ryuga: 4000 – 1200 – 1200 – 1300 = 300 LP

"Next, I activate my Continuous-Trap Soul Strike!" Ethan said. "Then I end my turn and when it ends the effect of my Soul Strike activates! During my End Phase, I can remove from play 1 Monster of the Attribute Dark from my Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to my opponent."

"Wait! You can't!" Ryuga exclaimed shocked.

"I remove my Horned Kuriboh from play to deal you 300 points of damage!" Ethan declared.

Ryuga: 300 – 300 = 0000 LP

WIN: Ethan

* * *

"He completely dominated the duel against a Professor who was using his real deck! Ethan may be better than Jaden!" Syrus stated.

"He has one of a kind deck and the skills to use it. Getting to the top of my class may be harder than I originally thought, but I'm welcoming the challenge," Bastion said.

* * *

"This year will be interesting," Alexis said as Zane turned around to leave.

* * *

"How can these punks get so lucky?" Chazz asked enraged. "I'll show them where their place is when we arrive at Duel Academy!"

* * *

"These two may be useful," a girl in a blue-uniform on the rostrum said looking at Ethan who was approached by Jadem.

* * *

"Nice job, Ethan," Jaden said hugging Ethan.

"Eh, thanks, I guess," Ethan replied startled.

"We're both in. And from here on out, you and I will be partners," Jaden said.

"Yeah," Ethan replied bumping fists with Jaden.

`In stories about people stuck in other worlds, the protagonists do their best to get back to their original worlds, don't they? Why would they ever want to do such a thing?` Ethan asked himself while smiling.

* * *

**OC-Card:**

**Horned Kuriboh **

ATK: 300, DEF: 200, LV: 1

Dark/Fiend/Effect

During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: You can discard this card; you take no battle damage from that battle. When this card gets send to the GY through his own effect you can target 1 Monster on the field and reduce his ATK to 0. (Quick Effect)

**The second chapter is done. This Chapter is pretty close to the anime with Jaden and Ethan bumping into the King of Games and befriended Jaden. But these two made some powerful enemies in Crowler and Ryuga. With Ryuga being in this story both Jaden and Ethan will have their fair share of new problems. **

**Please read and review.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

**Legionstone:** I know OC cards aren't my strong point.

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Duel Academy**

A helicopter flies across the sparkling blue sea, approaching an island. Syrus is visible through one of the windows, hands pressed up against the glass. Bastion can be seen through another, with the guy next to him leaning over his shoulder to get a look out the window.

"Attention, new Duel Academy students. If you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home," a voice said over an intercom.

Oohs and ahs could be heard from the students. Inside the helicopter, everyone was looking out the windows except Jaden, sitting next to Ethan, who appears to have fallen asleep in his seat.

"Now now, I know you're excited, but don't shove. Quite a sight, eh?" the voice asked.

Academy Island looked like a jewel in the sparkling blue ocean. The near part of the island was covered with forests, which taper off climbing a large, smoking volcano caldera. Built at the volcano's base is the main building of the Academy, and other features of the Island can also be seen. The Island's cliffs prevent boats from landing anywhere except the beach or the small separate island that serves as a dock and also has a few helicopter pads.

"Now then, fasten your seatbelts and set your seats back to an upright position. We're going in to land. Next stop… Academy Island!" the voice said.

"I finally have the freedom to do what I like," Ethan said smiling at his new home away from home.

The main building of the Academy is rather unique in its architecture. The topmost roof is a white, shiny dome, with smaller domes in blue, red, and yellow for lesser roofs. At the back corners of the building are two tall rectangular pillars made of yellow stone, capped with square-based pyramid points. The one on the right as the viewer faces the building tilts to the side, and another pillar from outside the building lean against it. The front of the building is framed by two more of these pillars, tapering down to the first story of that same brownish-tan stone. Concrete legs flare out from above the front entrance, creating shadows of shade as one walks into the building.

Inside one of the larger classrooms, a neatly ordered group of thirty students each wore a red, yellow, or blue Academy blazer, standing at attention. There were ten yellow, eight red, and six blue. Two rows of three teachers were at the front of the room, also part of the assembly. Ethan was standing next to Syrus. His outfit consisted of the standard Slifer uniform with a more pronounced collar, tighter-bound sleeves, and pointed rims coming out the costume's lower back. But unlike the other red students, he wore a red-trimmed-white duel blazer instead of a white-trimmed-red which made him stand out from the crowd.

`Oh, man. The first day and I already stand out,` Ethan though while sighting.

* * *

**Earlier**

"So, you must be Ethan Dawn," the chancellor of the Duel Academy said. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, it is nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Ethan replied not knowing why he was called to the Chancellors office.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here," Sheppard said.

"Äh… yeah," Ethan replied unsure what to say.

"I was really impressed by your duel against one of our Professor," Sheppard said.

"Thanks, äh… but what has this to do with me being here?" Ethan asked.

"You see I was so impressed that I want to put you in the Blue Dorm," Sheppard replied.

"But isn't the Blue Dorm only for the Students that visit Duel Prep School before coming here?" Ethan asked.

"I think I can make an exception for someone as skilled as you," Sheppard said.

"Thanks, but if it is okay I would rather be in the Red Dorm," Ethan stated.

"But why? The Red one is the lowest ranked Dorm of all," Sheppard pointed out.

"I know but I would rather stay with my friends," Ethan said.

"Well, if it's like that…" Sheppard said turning around taking out a School Uniform. "… take this School Uniform."

"Äh, it does look different from the normal one," Ethan pointed out.

"These kinds of Uniforms are only worn by students I recognized by me or by a student that accomplished something never done before," Sheppard stated. "The last one I gave this Uniform was Zane the top student."

"I-I can't, I'm not good enough for something like this," Ethan replied.

"Well, you did get the highest score in the entrance exam that a Silfer will ever have," Sheppard said before adding. "and you might as well be the best student of the first years."

"What about Jaden he beat that Doctor," Ethan pointed out.

"That may be true, but I have the feeling that he won't take his studies seriously and would give a bad example for the other students" Sheppard stated chuckling.

"You're probably right," Ethan agreed with Sheppard.

"Anyway, you better change into your uniform and go to the assembly," Sheppard stats.

"Alright," Ethan replied and ready to leave the room before turning around. "Thanks for believing in me," he added with a slight bow and left the door.

"Don't worry. I know you will achieve great things," Sheppard stated but Ethan couldn't hear him anymore.

* * *

After Ethan was done thinking back to his meeting with the Chancellor he focused again on what was going on as a face appeared on the video screen at the head of the class.

"Good morning and welcome, my students!" the Chancellor that Ethan met just some minutes ago appeared on the screen. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world! Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable... depending upon how you ranked, of course. Hohohohohoho!"

* * *

Jaden and Syrus are leaning against opposite sides of a stone decoration along the walkway to the main building, consulting little handheld computers, Duel Academy PDAs. Ethan was with them standing in front of Jaden.

"Well, I dunno about you, guys, but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm," Jaden stated.

"That's cool! Same with me!" Syrus said enthusiastically.

"Me too," Ethan said.

"Then why are you wearing white?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too," Jaden said.

"The white Uniform means that the Chancellor personally recognized his skills. I think the last one the Chancellor gave one was the now top student Zane," Bastion said who was walking over to them wearing his yellow Uniform.

"Wow, that sounds awesome," Jaden stats.

"Y-yeah," Ethan replied unsure what to say.

"Oh, by the way, are you Red, too?" Jaden asked Bastion.

Bastion looked down at his outfit before he replied sarcastically: "Well, now, let's see here; yellow sleeves, yellow buttons... I don't think so."

"Oh, I get it, so that's why Sy and I are in red!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Please don't tell me that you just figured that out now," Bastion said.

"So what, I could be colorblind!" Jaden pointed out angrily.

"Well no, actually I didn't. Are you colorblind?" Bastion asked.

"Hehehaha! No, but I could have been! See you round the dorms!" Jaden said.

"I doubt that. Your dorm's over there," Bastion said making a gesture in a direction. "Even so I wonder why the both of you aren't in a higher ranked dorm."

"Why's that?" Jaden asked.

"You both did defeat teachers while they were using their real Decks and you even got recognized by the Chancellor himself," Bastion stated.

"Since I knew that both of them were put into the Red Dorm, I asked the Chancellor to also let me join the Red Dorm, even so, I could have joined the Blue Dorm," Ethan replied.

"Oh, that's sweet of you," Jaden said giving Ethan a hug.

"Why do you always hug me?" Ethan asked.

"Isn't that what friends do?" Jaden asked.

"I... I guess," Ethan replied.

"You two are strange," Bastion stated. "But I think you will be good competition."

"Both of you are just amazing," Sy stated while Ethan tried to get Jaden off of himself.

* * *

The Slifer Red Dorm building was at the edge of the island, overlooking a steep cliff. It's a yellow building with a bright red roof. From the front, one can see two stories with four doors each, with external stairs and walkways. It was a lot smaller and plainer than the other dorm buildings.

"This isn't a dorm. It's like an outhouse with a deck!" Syrus exclaimed who was standing at the top of the stairs to the second story walkway.

"You kidding me? Check out the view! This place is great!" Jaden replied who was at the end of the walkway.

"I agree that view is something the other Dorms don't have but still the Dorm itself… is not really that impressive," Ethan stated.

"Come on at least give it a chance!" Jaden replied.

"Alright, I give it a chance," Ethan agreed.

One of the upper-story rooms' doors opens, and Jaden peers inside.

"So this is your room," Jaden said. "Man you got lucky. You don't have to share!"

"I think you two are luckier to stay in a room together," Ethan replied.

"True, if you're all alone in here you will probably get bored sometimes, but you can come over to us anytime. After all, we're only two doors to your right," Jaden stated.

"By the way, Jaden, shouldn't we settle in our room now?" Syrus asked.

"You're right, Sy. Alright, see you later Ethan," Jaden said as he and Syrus left the room.

Ethan began to unpack his stuff until he heard two screams sounding like Jaden and a girl, probably Syrus. He stormed out of his room and into Jaden's.

"Is everything alright?" Ethan asked entering but both Syrus and Jaden continued to scream.

"Would you stop your screaming? Who are you and what're you doing in my room?" another person asked making Syrus and Jaden finally stop screaming.

Jaden and Syrus separated, smiling nervously.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Jaden Yuki," Jaden introduced himself.

"And I'm Syrus," Syrus introduced himself.

"We're your new roommates," Jaden stated while the big boy rolled over to face the wall.

"I'm Ethan, I'm in a room to your left," Ethan said.

"Yeah, you're new all right, so let me tell you how things work here," the boy said.

"Uh, what things?" Jaden asked.

"Like when Parents Weekend's going to be?" Syrus said.

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works? That's more important than anything," the boy stated.

"Yeah?" Syrus and Jaden asked while Ethan remained silent wanting to hear what it was all about.

"You got three different kinds of students here… Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students, and Slifer Red students," the boy began his explanation. "Now, the Blues are the highest-ranked students, some kids are blue because of grades, others through connections. The Yellows are second-highest, mostly younger students with lots of potentials. Then there're us. The Red Wonders."

"Oh, Wonders! That's a cool name!" Syrus said.

"As in, I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far, maybe! Yeah, sorry, but we're bottom a' the barrel here dueling duds." The big boy stated. "Oh, I'm Chumley, by the way."

"If we really are that bad then why did Ethan get this white uniform?" Jaden asked.

"What?" Chumley asked as he got up. "You have a white uniform."

"Yeah, it has something to do with the Chancellor recognizing my talent or something," Ethan said.

"You're a first-year, right?" Chumley asked.

"Huh, yeah," Ethan replied.

"Then how can you have the white uniform? The only first years who get one are Obelisks," Chumley pointed out. "With this uniform, you basically made yourself a target for all other first years."

"W-what?" Ethan asked startled.

"That sounds like you will have many challenges in the future," Jaden stated. "Isn't that great?"

"Oh, man," Ethan replied as he and Jaden heard a chuckle.

"Did also hear someone chuckle just now?" Ethan asked.

"No, you must have…" Syrus began only to be interrupted by Jaden. "Yeah, I also heard something."

"There was nothing," Chumley said. "How about you look around the island and leave me alone?"

"That sounds great!" Jaden exclaimed as he gripped Ethan's hand and pulled him after him.

"Not again," Ethan said dragged out by Jaden.

"Wait for me guys," Syrus shouted following them closing the door behind them.

"It's good that they didn't see me wearing white," Chumley stated. "Anyway, time to go back to sleep."

* * *

Jaden, Ethan, and Syrus walked along the edge of the cliff on their way from the Red Dorm back to the main building. Syrus was sighing heavily.

"Aw, come on, don't tell me you're still depressed," Jaden said.

"But Chumley said we Reds were the worst!" Syrus replied.

"Forget that, I mean, red's a sweet color. Think about it. Where did you think the term red-hot comes from? From red, baby! Also, see Ethan he got recognized by the Chancellor that means red can't be all that bad!"

"Your right about the color, but Ethan would have been Blue if he didn't ask to come to Red," Syrus pointed out.

"Besides, the year hasn't even started yet, so how can we be the worst?" Jaden asked.

"Or how could I be the best?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, you're right, Jaden, Ethan," Syrus said. "Red is for red-hot! Scorching! Dangerous! ...Hot! I'm like a furnace or a really big bottle of spicy salsa dip! Right? ...Wait… I'm not a dip!"

Syrus turned to Jaden and Ethan who were a bit further away.

"There's some kind of duel action going on in there!" Jaden stated.

"Yeah, I noticed it too," Ethan agreed.

"How do you know?" Syrus asked.

"I just know," Jaden and Ethan replied in unison.

* * *

Soon after the three of them walked through the hallways inside the main building.

"It's over this way; I'm sure of it," Jaden said.

"How can you be sure of it? Do you have some kind of sixth sense for dueling or something?" Syrus asked.

They came to a doorway that leads into a stadium. Jaden lifted his head, as though inhaling a sweet breeze.

"Ahh! It's in the air, Syrus, can't you just smell it?" Jaden asked.

"Maybe if today's pollen count was lower," Syrus replied.

"Well, I have more like a feeling by me," Ethan said as Jaden walked out onto the floor of the stadium, with Syrus and Ethan following him.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Syrus asked.

"Ahh, too cool...! Wow..." Jaden said looking around not listening.

"They were standing at the edge of a large, domed stadium, with bleachers all the way around it, centering around a stage in the center. The stage had several cables running from it and is clearly made for duels. A pair of Obelisk Blue students were standing on the stage, chatting.

"This is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen!" Jaden exclaimed.

`In this world, I actually have a stadium like this in my home,` Ethan thought.

"Yeah, no kidding! It looks completely state-of-the-art! I bet it would be amazing to duel here," Syrus stated.

The two chatting Obelisks noticed that they weren't alone.

"Well let's find out!" Jaden said.

"Do you think we're allowed?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, you see over…," Ethan began but was interrupted by Jaden. "Sure, we're allowed; we're students here and this is our campus, right?"

"Wrong! This is the Blue Obelisks' campus!" an Obelisk with blue hair stated.

The Obelisk students had walked over to confront them. The one with the bluish hair just spoke, and his friend with the spiky brown hair spoke next.

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here. You got that?" the brown asked. "Check out the crest!"

They looked up at the metal embossed crest on the wall behind them, it's the head of Obelisk the Tormentor, the Egyptian God Card form which the Blue dorm is named.

"This arena's our turf!" blue said.

"Sorry. We were just looking around. But we'll leave now, right? Jaden? Ethan?" Syrus asked.

"Nah, we don't have to leave, not so long as... one of you guys agrees to duel me! I'll be a guest duelist," Jaden stated.

"Hey, you're that kids!" blue stated.

"Chazz! That applicants who beat Doctor Crowler and Professor Ryuga are here! Check it out!" Brown called out to the direction of the bleachers.

Chazz appears, standing in the bleachers above and doesn't seem to be happy.

"Oh! Hey! What's up! My name's Jaden. And he's Chuzz, was it?" Jaden asked.

"I think it was Chazz," Ethan said.

"His name's Chazz Princeton, and he was the number-one duelist back at duel prep school. So, you make sure and pay the proper respects. Got it?" blue asked.

"Yeah, he's going to be the future King a' Games! The best duelist in the world!" Brown stated.

"Impossible," Jaden replied.

"Say what?" Brown asked.

"You see, it's impossible for him to be the future King of Games because that's exactly what I'm going to be," Jaden stated.

The two cronies were dumbstruck for a moment then burst out laughing. Then they turned serious again.

"A Slifer slacker as King of Games? That'll be the day!" blue said.

"Can it, you two!" Chazz joined the conversation. "Maybe the new kid's right. Or maybe the guy next to him could be."

"Me?" Syrus asked pointing at himself.

"No, you're hopeless," Chazz stated which made Syrus hang down his head.

"He means the one that defeated Professor Ryuga and who is wearing a white uniform," a boy said who entered the duel arena with three lackeys of his own.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked.

"I am the great Sylvio Sawatari," the boy with short light brown and blonde hair, styled in layers, and grayish blue eyes introduced himself. He was wearing a Blue Duel Blazer like Chazz and his three lackeys.

"Should we know him?" Jaden asked Chazz making Sylvio fall down anime style.

"His family owns a big company but that's it," Chazz stated.

"Well, I'm quite interesting but I'm here for you," Sylvio stated.

"And what do you want from me?" Ethan asked.

"I want to duel you," Sylvio said. "Also I would like to buy your deck. Such a valuable deck should be in the hand of a capable duelist."

"I agree to the duel, but I would never let a prick like you have my cards," Ethan stated angrily.

"Hey, wait your turn!" Chazz said.

"Oh, I have a great idea. How about a Tag-Duel between Ethan and me against you two?" Jaden suggested.

"I can agree to that," Sylvio said.

"As long as that clown doesn't get in my way," Chazz said.

"Then let's get this start," Jaden said enthusiastically.

"This sure is a motley crew," Alexis said entering the stadium. With her was a girl with indigo hair which she wore open and green eyes. Her hair also features two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face. She wore just like Alexis a standard Obelisk Blue Girl Uniform.

"Whoa. Who are they?" Syrus asked.

"Hey, Alexis. Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one, for sure," Chazz said trying to be macho and cool in front of Alexis.

"Serena, you're also invited to watch, how I will mop the floor with Ethan here," Sylvio said wanting to impress Serena.

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner, you're late," Alexis said.

"Oh, yeah. Come on, guys," Chazz said.

"Yeah, we better leave too," Sylvio said.

Chazz, Sylvio, and their cronies left.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way. All of us Obelisks aren't like that, he's just a jerk. Especially with Slifers," Alexis states clearly annoyed by the immaturity of such people.

"Ah, it's no big deal," Jaden said to the surprise of Alexis.

"Yeah, these guys are all talk," Ethan added still glaring at the direction Sylvio left.

"We can beat them in one turn!" Jaden declared.

"Ah! We're going to have to work on that overconfidence," Syrus said.

"Okay, two turns. Maybe two and a half," Jaden said with a grin.

Alexis giggles, and after a moment Syrus bursts out laughing. Ethan was not laughing still seeming angry while Serena looked at him.

"The Slifer welcome dinner's about to start, too," Serena said joining the conversation.

"Right! We better go, Eth, Sy," Jaden said starting to jog into the direction of the exit.

"Hey, wait up!" Syrus shouted after him while Ethan followed without saying a single word.

Just as they were about to leave Jaden turned around to the two girls.

"Oh! Hey, what were your names, again?" Jaden asked.

"Alexis Rhodes," Alexis introduced herself.

"Serena Akaba," Serena introduced herself also.

"The name's Jaden! And the one in white is Ethan! All right, see you around!" Jaden said jogging out of the stadium followed by Ethan and Syrus. Alexis watched the three boys jog away, kind of charmed.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Syrus asked.

"Jaden…" Alexis mumbled.

"It's a shame. I would actually have liked to see what the White Slifer can do," Serena stated.

* * *

Out at the edge of the island, cold waves splashed against the cliff as the Slifer students gather in the mess hall, a room with rough wood and cheap hanging lights, and dubiously eye their meal: each tray holds a bowl of rice, a handful of sardines, a mysterious-looking soup, and something else. At every table in the mess hall, each of which seats four, expressions range from dismay and distress to fear. A few are making retching noises.

"This is our fancy welcome dinner?" one Slifer asked.

"Forget that! Check out our headmaster it's a cat!" another one exclaimed.

At the front of the room, one more tray of food was sitting on a table, along with a big, brown-striped cat, fast asleep. As the students scrutinized him, the cat stretches, lets out a meow, glanced back toward the curtain behind him, and goes back to sleep.

"I'm dropping..." one Slifer said.

"Mm, this stuff's good!" Jaden exclaimed stuffing his face.

"Seriously, did you never hear of table manners?" Ethan asked.

"Of course, I have," Jaden replied.

"Also, we're supposed to say something about ourselves," Syrus added.

"Okay, how about this, I'm starving!" Jaden exclaimed and continued eating.

"I think this isn't what Syrus meant," Ethan said.

"Well, since some of us don't feel like waiting... let's just eat!" a man with black hair tied into a ponytail said.

"When did he enter the room," Ethan asked Syrus.

"I also didn't notice him," Syrus replied.

* * *

Later, back in their dorm room, Syrus carefully poured tea into four mugs at the kitchen counter, as Jaden and Ethan sit against the wall under the window.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed! I'll tell you, Professor Banner sure can cook! Wow!" Jaden said.

"I must admit that it tasted better than I expected," Ethan agreed.

"Yeah and he seems like a pretty nice guy, as well!" Syrus added.

"He's a good guy," Jaden agreed as the accepts a mug of tea. "Thanks, Sy."

"Oh, thanks," Ethan thanked Syrus as he also accepted a mug of tea.

"Hey, Chumley. Want some tea?" Syrus asked.

"Did I say I was thirsty?" Chumley asked angrily.

"Hey, he just asked if you wanted some tea, you don't have to snap at him," Jaden said.

"Yeah, you're just as rude as the Obelisks," Ethan added.

"That's okay, I'm used to it," Syrus said.

"Tea makes you wet the bed. Not that I do, but, or ever d… I mean… whatever! I'm trying to sleep!" Chumley said.

"Oh, by the way, Chumley I noticed that you also have a White Uniform," Ethan stated. "Why did you get one?"

"Well, that is… is… is because…" Chumley stuttered as Jaden's PDA started to beep.

Jaden pulled aside his blazer and takes his PDA out of its holster. He had a message, a video message, from Chazz.

"Hey, Slifer slacker. Don't think you're off the hook. Tonight, at midnight, it's on. Don't forget to bring that friend of yours. Oh, and why don't we make it interesting. Whoever wins, gets the other guy's best card!" the message said.

"Cool! I guess we'll get to duel at that arena after all," Jaden said.

"If that's Chazz you're dueling, all you get is trouble!" Chumley stated.

* * *

Late at night. Jaden, Ethan, and Syrus are walking down the hallway to the arena in the main building.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Jaden," Syrus said.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel, you got to step up. There's no choice!" Jaden declared. "Besides even Ethan is determined to do it."

Soon after they enter the Obelisk Arena, where Chazz, Sylvio, and their buddies were already waiting on the stage.

"Well well well, they show," Chazz said.

"You better believe it! There's no way I was going to miss this!" Jaden declared.

"But this won't last long," Sylvio said.

"Yeah, but it won't go as you think," Ethan said.

The bright fluorescent light at the top of the stadium shined down as Jaden, Ethan, Sylvio, and Chazz square off in the arena.

"Time to find out if you, beating Doctor Crowler was a fluke or a fact!" Chazz declared.

"Also, I can show that I should be the one wearing the White Uniform," Sylvio added.

"Yeah, well, we're going to find out something else, too. Like which one of us is really going to become the next King of Games!" Jaden declared while Ethan remained silent.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you have your best card ready to hand over when you lose," Chazz replied.

"So that they can be in the hands of true duelists," Sylvio added.

"Could you finally shut your damn mouth!" Ethan shouted to the surprise of Jaden and Syrus. "I have enough of you! Let's get this start so I can kick your ass and be done with it!"

"Äh, is everything alright, Ethan?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, as soon as I kicked that prick's ass!" Ethan responded angrily.

"Alright," Jaden replied.

"Duel!" the for of them said in unison.

Ethan & Jaden: 8000 LP

Chazz & Sylvio: 8000 LP

"All right, slackers! Draw!" Chazz said. "I Summon Reborn Zombie (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600/Dark). I also play a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Jaden said. "I'm going to start a bit bigger than you! I'll activate the Spell Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix! Fusion Summon! Appear, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200/LV: 6)."

"You walked right into my Trap!" Chazz exclaimed.

"What?" Jaden asked shocked.

"My Trap is Chthonian Polymer!" Chazz announced. "I can only activate this card when my opponent Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster. I can tribute 1 monster on my side of the field to take control of that Fusion Monster. I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

"That means that Jaden's Flame Wingman…" Syrus began.

"Belongs to Chazz," Alexis states walking into the arena with Serena alongside her.

"Huh? Alexis? Serena?" Syrus asked.

"We had a feeling we'd find you guys here," Serena said as Flame Wingman switched to Chazz's side of the field.

"No, my Wingman!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You're so predictable, Jaden! You wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman at the exam, so I knew you would use him soon," Chazz stated.

"Still, since Wingman was Special Summoned, I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn," Jaden said but Chazz was still confident, knowing about the effect of Flame Wingman. "I set a monster and end my turn."

"Time to shine! Draw!" Sylvio said. "I start by Summoning Stinging Dart Striker (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 700/LV: 4). Battle Phase! First, my Stinging Dart Striker will attack your face-down card!"

Flip-Summon: Elemental Hero Clayman (Earth/Warrior/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in Defense Position.

Stinging Dart Striker (ATK: 1600) attacks Elemental Hero Clayman (DEF: 2000)

Chazz & Sylvio: 8000 – 400 = 7600

"Why did you attack with your monster instead of Flame WIngaman?" Chazz asked angered.

"My monster can inflict pierce damage," Sylvio explained.

"And Flame Wingman can inflict damage to our opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster," Chazz stated.

"I didn't know that," Sylvio pointed out. "But I would since now Flame Wingman will take down Clayman!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100) attacks Elemental Hero Clayman (DEF: 2000)

"Next, the effect of Flame Wingman activates, and you take 800 points of damage!" Sylvio declared.

Ethan & Jaden: 8000 – 800 = 7200 LP

"Next, I activate the effect of my Speed Dart Striker from my hand," Sylvio said. "When my opponent takes damage through a card effect, I can Special Summon this card in Attack Position."

Special Summon: Speed Dart Striker (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 500/LV: 5) in Attack Position.

"With this, I end my turn," Sylvio said.

"Now let's see what that White Slifer can do," Serena stated.

"You seem quite interested in him," Alexis stated.

"I am," Serena replied.

"Oh," Alexis surprised by her statement.

"I mean who wouldn't? He received the White Uniform form the Chancellor and has a one of a kind deck," Serena pointed out.

"Oh, that's what you mean," Alexis said.

"What else did you think I meant?" Serena asked.

"Oh, I thought… you know… Oh, look he is starting his turn," Alexis said distracting Serena.

"I'll show you that my cards are where they belong! Draw!" Ethan declared sounding angry.

"So that's what you're mad about," Jaden said realizing why Ethan wasn't acting like his normal self.

"One turn is all I need to end this!" Ethan declared.

"Are you serious?" Jaden asked.

"Don't joke around," Chazz said.

"There is no way an amateur like you can pull it off," Sylvio stated.

"Can Ethan really pull something like this off?" Syrus asked.

"I actually don't believe it," Alexis said.

"This is getting really interesting," Serena stated.

"I Summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 200/LV: 2)," Ethan said. "Next, I activate the Continuous-Spell Predator Marker! Once per turn I can target 1 face-up monster my opponent controls and place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. I target your Stinging Dart Striker!"

Stinging Dart Striker (Predator Counter: 0 + 1 = 1)

Stinging Dart Striker (LV: 4 – 3 = 1)

"Next, I use Predaplant Chlamydosundew effect!" Ethan declared. "During my Main Phase I can Fusion Summon 1 DARK Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, using this card on the field and monsters from my hand, field, and/or monsters with a Predator Counter that my opponent controls as Fusion Materials. Also, Monsters with a Predator Counter are treated as DARK when they are used as Fusion Materials."

"Wait that means that you can use my Stinging Dart Striker as Fusion Material!" Sylvio exclaimed.

"You're right! I fuse my Predaplant Chlamydosundew and your Stinging Dart Striker!" Ethan declared. "Two Beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance. Now become one, from a hell under your petals, give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

As the Dragon appeared on the field Chazz and Sylvio both took a step back.

"What is that monster?" Syrus asked in shock.

"I never even heard about that monster," Alexis replied.

"Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials I can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn!" Ethan declared.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 + 2100 + 1800 = 6700)

"An attack of 6700!?" Sylvio exclaimed.

"Wait it get better!" Ethan declared. "He has another effect!"

"Wait there is more?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, once per turn I can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls, until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and this effect gets replaced with that monster's original effects," Ethan explained. "I choose Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

"Wow, now his Dragon even has the effect of Jaden's Wingman," Syrus stated.

"That Dragon really is something else," Serena said. "But it's still not enough to finish off Chazz and Sylvio in this turn."

"Next I activate the Quick-Spell Predaplast!" Ethan declared. "I can reveal any number of Predap cards in my hand, then target that number of face-up monsters my opponent controls, place 1 Predator Counter on each one, and if you do, any of those monsters that are Level 2 or higher become Level 1 as long as they have a Predator Counter."

After Ethan finished his explanation, he showed two cards two his opponent. One was Predaplant Squid Drosera, the other one was Predaplant Flytrap.

"I target both of your monsters!" Ethan declared.

Speed Dart Striker (Predator Counter: 0 + 1 = 1)

Speed Dart Striker (LV: 5 – 4 = 1)

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Predator Counter: 0 + 1 = 1)

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (LV: 6 – 5 = 1)

"And for finally I activate the effect of my Predaplant Squid Drosera form my hand!" Ethan declared. "I can send this card from my hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up monster I control; this turn, it can attack all monsters my opponent controls with a Predator Counter, once each!"

"What!?" Chazz and Sylvio exclaimed at the same time.

"This means that…" Syrus began.

"He will finish them off in one turn just like he announced!" Serena exclaimed.

"Battle Phase!" Ethan announced. "First my Starving Venom will take out Flame Wingman!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 6700) attacks Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)

Chazz & Sylvio: 7600 – 4600 = 3000

"Don't forget that Starving Venom has now the effect of Flame Wingman!" Ethan said.

Chazz & Sylvio: 3000 – 2100 = 900

"And now to finish you two off…" Ethan began as suddenly there could be voices heard.

"Uh, guys!" Alexis called out to them. "We got company! Campus security. If they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted."

"What?" Syrus asked.

"W-why? I mean, we're all students here," Jaden pointed out.

"The rules say no off-hour arena duels! These two should know that! But let me guess they didn't tell you?" Alexis asked.

Chazz and Sylvio appeared to be slightly blushing, ashamed at being reprimanded by Alexis.

"Come on, let's go!" one of the lackeys said.

"What about the duel?" Ethan and Jaden asked.

"I guess we have to call it a Draw!" Sylvio stated laughing.

"Jaden, Ethan, we got to get out of here!" Syrus states.

"Yeah, he's right!" Alexis said.

* * *

Soon after the three boys and two girls found themselves outside the front entrance of the main building.

"Phew, I happy we got away," Ethan stated.

"Yeah," Syrus agreed.

"You two are certainly stubborn," Alexis stated.

"Only about my dueling," Jaden replied.

"I-I'm normally not like that," Ethan stated returning to his shy personality.

"Anyway, thanks for showing us the back way out!" Syrus thanked the two girls.

"That was no problem," Alexis stated as Serena approached Ethan.

"You're really interesting," she said coming very close to his face.

"Äh, I… I'm… Äh, I mean …" Ethan tried to form a sentence while panicking and blushing.

"There is our normal Ethan," Syrus stated.

"I hope I get to know you better in the future," Serena said coming even closer.

"Äh… Uh… Yeah. Jaden, Sy let's go," Ethan said whose face turned into the color of a tomato.

"Alright, see ya," Jaden said following Ethan.

"Hey, wait up!" Syrus shouted running after the two.

"This is going to be one interesting year," Alexis stated.

"I agree," Serena said her gaze focused on Ethan.

* * *

**OC-Cards:**

**Stinging Dart Striker**

ATK: 1600, DEF: 700, LV: 4

Earth/Machine/Effect

During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

**Speed Dart Striker**

ATK: 1800, DEF: 500, LV: 5

Earth/Machine/Effect

If your opponent is dealt effect damage; Special Summon this card from your hand.

* * *

**The third chapter is finally done. Ethan joined Sy and Jaden in the Red Dorm. I also made my own explanation for the White Uniform that Chumley and Zane are wearing. I found out that these Uniform were meant for second-year and higher students but in the later seasons almost no one ever wore them, so I thought I give these Uniforms a meaning.**

**Please read and review.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.

**Rose:** OCxSerena most likely, since she is my favorite female character. Alexis, I don't know, I actually don't like her much.

**Guest(1):** Well, he actually is. Especially when it comes to his cards which he came to see as his friends and family. Also, it will be later shown how emotionally unstable Ethan is.

**Guest(2): **I want these three fanfiction to be connected and have the three main characters connected, like the Yuya and his counterparts were. For example, Nick (Zexal OC) will appear and my future 5D's character too. I actually plan to make an original Arc-V story based on my GX, Zexal and the 5D's I will add in time. You also should notice that the person who sends each of them to their respective Dimension is the same character which will play a role in the Arc-V fanfic. Also since I base this story's after concept of the Arc-V Dimension, each Dimension (except for Standard) has only their Summoning Methode (and Ritual).

**Legionstone:** Like you suggested the next chapter will include a Duel of Jaden and Chazz, who uses ABC instead of VWXYZ. Also, Alexis will have Cyber Angels from the get-go, this is something I planned all along because her deck was literally garbage before that. The reason why I did not including the duel is chapter is written at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 4: A Duel in Love**

Another sunny day on Academy Island.

"Duel monster cards can be grouped into Normal-Monster cards, Fusion-Monster card, Ritual-Monster cards, Effect-Monster cards, Trap Cards, and Spell Cards," Alexis said.

In a class inside the main building, Alexis was standing anther seat between two Obelisk Blue girls. Many students looked at her with admiration, especially the male students.

"Trap cards can be divided into Normal-Traps, Counter-Traps, and Continues-Traps," Alexis continued.

Dr. Crowler was standing at the teacher's lectern in the front. The Slifer Trio Ethan, Jaden, and Syrus were sitting in the front row of the Slifers.

"Spell Cards can be separated into Normal-Spells, Continues-Spells, Equip-Spells, Quick-Play-Spells, Ritual-Spells, and Field-Spells," Alexis finished.

"Perfect!" Crowler said in a singing voice. "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I wouldn't expect anything else from one of my Obelisks!"

"Yes, Doctor Crowler," Alexis replied as she sits down.

"Hmm. Now, who should we question next?" He asked out loud as he scans the room until his gaze fixed upon his victim. "You… Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus stood up, tense and scared, while Crowler was smiling.

"Explain to the class please what a Field-Spell is. Please," Crowler said smiling even more.

"Ummm… a field spell is uh, it's the thing that affects the thing that is, ah…," Syrus tried to form an answer.

"Even pre-duelers know the answer to this, you Slifer Slacker!" an Obelisk shouted.

Serval Obelisk laughed at Syrus who was getting more and more flustered.

"No, I know! It's uh, uh…" Syrus tried again.

"Relax Sy, you totally got this," Jaden said.

"Yeah, just calm down and you will remember it," Ethan added.

"I think no. Sit down!" Crowler ordered. "Now, would someone please give me the answer? Preferably someone not wearing red."

The Obelisks started to laugh again as Syrus looked down at his desk, ashamed.

"I blew it," Syrus stated. "I've made all the Slifers look bad."

"You know something, teach?" Jaden asked getting the attention. "You really shouldn't go and make fun of Slifers like that."

"Huh?" Crowler said.

"I mean I'm a Slifer, and I beat you, so when you make fun of us… you're really are making fun of yourself!"

Crowler pulled out a handkerchief and chewed on it, frustrated. Jaden in the meantime chuckled and doing a victory sign at the other Slifers. But most of them didn't really laugh, afraid of Crowler, but there were still some like Ethan who could keep themselves from laughing. Alexis was looking at Jaden while Serena who sat behind her had to chuckle.

`That's it! I will not tolerate this slacker at my school for another second! I'll see to it that he's taken down!` Crolwer thought still chewing on his handkerchief.

* * *

In his office, Dr. Crowler furiously scratched with a pencil at a desk. Several books were stacked on the doctor's desk and a whole bookshelf more of them behind it.

"How dare that Slifer slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my class like that!" Crowler said. "It'll be the last mistake he ever makes at this academy…"

As he was saying this someone knocked at his door.

"Please, come in," Dr. Crowler said calming down.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Crowler," Rayuga said entering the office.

"Ah, Professor Ryuga, what can I do for you?" Crowler asked.

"I overheard that you wanted to get rid of some new Slifers," Ryuga said and Crowler got pale.

"Well, you must be…" Crowler began.

"I want to help you," Ryuga interrupted.

"I beg your pardon," Crowler said surprised.

"It isn't a secret that you dislike that Jaden Yuki who defeated you at the entrance exam," Ryuga stated. "I would like you to get rid of him if you were to help me to get rid of another student as well."

"Oh, and who might that person be?" Crowler asked intrigued.

"Ethan Dawn," Rayuga said.

"I guess then we won't work together then," Crowler said.

"Huh, why?" Rayuga asked.

"There are several reasons," Crowler said. "First, the Chancellor took a liking to him which means I would endanger my job if I were to help you. Second, he may be friends with these slackers, but he is still a top student. And third, he will probably become one of my top Obelisks as soon as these annoying slackers are out of the picture since they are the only reason that he isn't in Blue already."

"Do you really…" Ryuga began.

"I just told you three valid reasons why I won't help you. Now please leave my office and have a nice day," Crowler said politely, but Ryuga just stormed out the door without saying a single word. "Now, where was I? Ah, right I was thinking of a plan to get rid of these Slifer Slackers!"

* * *

Ryuga walked through the halls angered about Dr. Crowler as something caught his eyes. It was Ethan who was approached by a girl with blue hair, Serena. He noticed that Ethan was blushing and stuttering while talking to her. That's when Rayuga got an idea.

`It seems that Ethan likes Serena. I could take advantage of that,` Rayuga thought with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

The Academy's gym professor walked out to the center of the basketball court and addressed a crowd of students. Her P.E. sweats look just like theirs, except her sleeves and collar are lavender instead of navy blue.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Fonda Fontaine and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester! You ready to sweat?" the professor asked.

"Where is Syrus?" Ethan asked Jaden.

"He probably got lost again," Jaden replied.

Syrus sprints into the locker room, still in his Academy blazer.

"Lousy girls' gym! They should make the sign bigger!" Syrus complained as he started pulling off one of his shoes, hopping from one foot. As he opened his looker he saw that there was already a pair of shoes in it and a note.

"Hey, those are Jaden's sneakers. Guess he's still borrowing my locker..." Syrus said as he picked up the sneakers and the note falls off of them.

"Huh? But this isn't Jaden's," Syrus stated as he picked it up and walked into a corner to read it.

"Someone wrote me a letter? Wonder what it says," Syrus stated as he opened it and began to read it. "Since the moment I first saw you, I've been... in love with you! Meet me tonight behind the girls' dorm, endearingly… Alexis Rhodes!"

Syrus stumbled backward and began to daydream. The air was dreamy lavender and it was raining pink flowers. Alexis runs forward, arms outstretched. Syrus is doing the same. They met in the center of a field of flowers and hold hands, laughing happily. Alexis gazed at him, eyes shining with affection.

"Please, be mine," the daydream Alexis said.

"Oh, I'm yours!" Syrus said happily.

"Syrus are you here?" a voice asked.

"Äh. Oh, yes, I'm here," Syrus replied as Ethan walked around the corner. "Why are you still here?"

"I forgot to take my water with me and also I volunteered to look for you," Ethan said walking towards his looker as Syrus changed into his gym clothes. Ethan opened his looker to take out his water and noticed that there was a note inside his Uniform's pocked.

"Huh, what's that?" Ethan asked as he took it.

"What's the matter, Ethan?" Syrus asked who finished changing into his gym clothes.

"Nothing, you can go ahead I… have to go to the toilet," Ethan said.

"Alright," Syrus replied and left the locker room.

As soon as Syrus left Ethan opened the letter and began to read what was written in it.

"I… I have fallen… fallen for you at first sight," Ethan stuttered not believing what he was reading. "Meet me at my window in the girls' dorm, you can reach by climbing the tree, your S… Serena!"

After reading it Ethan was frozen in place and heavily blushing. After some time he could move again and made his way towards the gym still with a red face. After he left Rayuga walked out behind one of the lockers.

"I almost got caught because of that little kid," Rayuga said. "But in the end, my plan worked perfectly!"

* * *

Evening, at the Slifer Red Dorm. Ethan was currently lying on his bed thinking about the latter. He wondered what he should do. On the one hand, there was a beautiful girl wanting to meet with him, but if he gets caught he could be expelled from school. He just couldn't decide what to do. He was lying on his bed the next 15 minutes trying to decide what he should do until he decided to take the risk and go to meet Serena.

* * *

A short while after Ethan was in the at the tree mentioned in the letter after the sneaked through the security.

"I still don't know if this is the right thing to do, but there is no going back now," Ethan said to himself as he started to climb up the tree.

He didn't know that there was a certain Professor hiding in the bushes, this Professor was Rayuga.

"Perfect!" Rayuga stated. "Now all I need to do is take a picture and he is as good as expelled."

As he was saying that he took out a camera. Now with his complete black outfit, a camera and the fact that he was hiding in the bushes of the girls' dorm made him look like a total stalker. He took some pictures of Ethan as he climbed up the tree and knocked onto the window.

Ethan was on the branch and looked around making sure that no one sees him, as he the curtain of the window got slide open. After it was open Ethan's face became as red as a tomato, and the reason for it was that Serena was wearing nothing except a towel. Seeing this Ethan lost his balance and fell down from the tree and into the bushes beneath him.

"Ethan?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Ethan replied getting out of the bushes.

"What are you doing down there?" Serena asked.

"I wanted to come to you but…" Ethan replied before turning even redder.

"If you're here for me you can come up," Serena said.

"Yeah, just give me a second," Ethan said.

Soon after Ethan climbed up again and entered Serena's room through her window of which Rayuga took a picture.

"With this, I have everything to get him expelled," Rayuga stated with his usual evil smirk.

While he was happy about his accomplishment there were two Duel-Spirits floating above him.

"Kuri Kuri," Horned Kuriboh exclaimed.

"I know and I won't let him expel Ethan," Starving Venom stated as he flew down, next to the Professor who couldn't see him and made the camera explode.

"Whaa! What just happened?" Rayuga asked shocked looking at the broken camera he was holding. "A malfunction? Why now of all times?"

"I think that should do it," Starving Venom stated and Horned Kuriboh agreed with his usual kuri.

"Oh well, now that Ethan entered her room, she will report him and he will get expelled anyway," Rayuga said and began to sneak away.

* * *

"So why are you here?" Serena asked now in her Obelisk Uniform and with Ethan in her room.

"Huh, I'm here because of this letter," Ethan stated reaching in his pocket pulling out the letter.

"Let me see," Serena said taking the letter and reading it. "I never wrote something like this."

"Then who laid this letter into my locker?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe you wrote it yourself, so have an excuse when you come here," Serena said with a small smirk and while getting closer to Ethan.

"W-what!? I-I would n-never do something l-like this!" Ethan replied.

"Oh, really?" Serena asked getting even closer.

"Y-yes," Ethan said taking a step back.

"I believe you," Serena said backing off.

"Y-you do?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Serena replied. "Even so, this letter has my signature, but how?"

"I-I don't know," Ethan stated.

"Well, we can think about it later," Serena said.

"Later?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, now we talk about what you can do to make me keep quiet about your little visit," Serena stated smiling.

"W-what?" Ethan asked startled.

"What, did you think you can get away with breaking the rules?" Serena asked.

"I-I hoped so," Ethan replied.

"I guess, I will have to disappoint you then," Serena stated.

"A-and w-what do you want from me?" Ethan asked.

"I want to duel you, right now!" Serena replied.

"You want to duel me?" Ethan asked and Serena replied with a simple nod. "You know, I would have dueled you if you just asked."

"But maybe you wouldn't take it as seriously as you would now. After all, if you lose I will report you," Serena stated.

"B-but didn't you just say t-that if I duel you, you wouldn't report me?" Ethan asked.

"Well, now you have to win," Serena stated.

"So, where are we going to duel?" Ethan asked.

"Just follow me," Serena said as she jumped from her window onto the tree. Ethan followed her.

* * *

Jaden rowed up to the little poured-cement harbor behind the girls' dorm, where Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy were waiting for him, with Syrus, who was still tied up.

"Hi, Jaden," Syrus said.

"Hey. So what exactly is going on here?" Jaden asked.

"Well, uh, to make a long story short... I'm basically a big loser," Syrus stated.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girls' campus," Jasmine stated.

"Hey, it's not like that!" Syrus complained.

"And now that you're here, Jaden, you're trespassing, too," Mindy pointed out.

"That's right, so if you don't want us to turn you in, you're going to have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel, right now!" Alexis stated.

"But if you turn us in we'll be expelled!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Sy. I won't let that happen! Now let's duel, Alexis!" Jaden said punching his palm.

* * *

Serena led Ethan to a secluded part of the garden of the girls' dorm so that no one will notice them.

"Are you ready?" Serena asked activating her duel disk.

"Uh, I-I guess," Ethan replied activating his own.

"Duel!" Both of them said in unison.

Ethan: 4000 LP

Serena: 4000 LP

"Ladies, first! Draw!" Serena said. "I start by Summoning Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda (Wind/Psychic/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A young woman with green hair tied into a ponytail and holding a staff appeared on the field.

"Next, I set two Spell/Trap cards face-down and end my turn," Serena said. "Now show me what you can do!"

"A-alright! D-draw!" Ethan said hesitantly. "I start by activating the Continues-Spell Rapid Seed Fire! I can send 1 Level 4 or lower Predaplant monster from my Deck to the GY, inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent, and if I do, all monsters my opponent controls lose 600 ATK."

"I activate my face-down Continuous-Trap Anti-Spell Fragrance!" Serena said. "Both players must Set Spell Cards before activating them, and cannot activate them until their next turn after they have set them."

"This may complicate things, but I can still activate the effect of my Spell I already played," Ethan pointed out. "I activate Rapid Seed Fire by sending Predaplant Cordyceps from my Deck to the GY."

The Spell card began to fire Seeds at Serena and her monsters.

Serena: 4000 – 300 = 3700 LP

Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda (ATK: 1600 – 600 = 1000)

"Was that all?" Serena asked.

"No," Ethan replied. "I Summon Predaplant Cephalotusnail (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A plant monster which was a hybrid of a Cephalotus and a Snail appeared on the field.

"Battle Phase!" Ethan declared. "Cephalotusnail will devour your Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda!"

Predaplant Cephalotusnail (ATK: 1300) attacks Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda (ATK: 1000)

Predaplant Cephalotusnail bit Winda until she was destroyed.

Serena: 3700 – 300 = 3400 LP

"I hoped you would destroy my Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda," Serena stated.

"R-really?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, because now I can activate Winda's effect," Serena replied. "If this card is destroyed in my possession by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect), I can Special Summon 1 Ritual Beast monster from my Deck or Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. I Special Summon my Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio (Wind/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ÁTK: 2600/DEF: 400/LV: 6)!"

A lion-like monster with a young girl on its back appeared.

"I can't do anything else except for playing these two Spell/Trap Cards face-down and ending my turn," Ethan said.

"My turn! Draw!" Serena said. "I start by Summoning Spiritual Beast Cannahawk (Wind/Thunder/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 600/LV: 4)!"

A hawk-like being, with thunder sparks surrounding his body, appeared on the field.

"I activate Spiritual Beast Cannahawk's effect!" Serena declared. "Once per turn I can banish 1 Ritual Beast card from my Deck, face-up. During my second Standby Phase after this effect's activation, I can add the card banished by this effect to my hand. I banish Ritual Beast Tamer Elder. Next, it's time to battle! First, my Spiritual Beast Cannahawk will attack your Predaplant Cephalotusnail!"

Spiritual Beast Cannahawk (ATK: 1400) attacks Predaplant Cephalotusnail (ATK: 1300)

Spiritual Beast Cannahawk rammed his claws into Predaplant Cephalotusnail, but the Plant monster wasn't destroyed.

Ethan: 4000 – 50 = 3950 LP

"Why wasn't your monster destroyed and why did you only take half of the damage you should have taken?" Serena asked.

"That's because of the effect of my Predaplant Cephalotusnail," Ethan stated. "As long as this card is in Attack Position it can't be destroyed and any battle damage I would take is halved."

"That's not a bad effect, but it won't keep me from attacking with my Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio," Serena stated.

Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio (ATK: 2600) attacks Predaplant Cephalotusnail (ATK: 1300)

Ulti-Apelio runs towards Cephalotusnail and attack it with its claws, but just like before Cephalotusnail wasn't destroyed.

Ethan: 3950 – 650 = 3300 LP

"I play a set a Spell/Trap card and end my turn," Serena said.

"My turn! Draw!" Ethan said. "I Summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 200/LV: 2)!

A plant monster which was a hybrid of a Droserasessilifolia and a Frilled-neck lizard appeared on the field.

"I activate my face-down Continuous-Spell Predaponics," Ethan said. "Once per turn I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Predaplant monster from my hand or GY, but it has its effects negated (even if this card leaves the field). Once per turn, during my Standby Phase, I have to pay 800 LP or I have to destroy this card. Now I activate the effect of my Predaplant Chlamydosundew. During my Main Phase I can Fusion Summon 1 DARK Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, using this card on the field and monsters from your hand, field, and/or monsters with a Predator Counter my opponent controls as Fusion Materials. I fuse my Predaplant Chlamydosundew and Predaplant Cephalotusnail. Fusion Summon! Appear, Predaplant Chimerafflesia (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A plant monster which was a hybrid of a Rafflesia and a Chimera appeared on the field.

"Next, I activate Chimerafflesia's effect," Ethan said. "Once per turn I can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's, and banish it."

"What!?" Serena asked shocked.

"I target your Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio," Ethan declared.

Serena: Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio (LV: 6) gets banished

"Battle Phase!" Ethan declared. "Predaplant Chimerafflesia will destroy your Spiritual Beast Cannahawk!"

Predaplant Chimerafflesia (ATK: 2500) attacks Spiritual Beast Cannahawk (ATK: 1400)

"The second effect of Predaplant Chimerafflesia activates," Ethan declared. "When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster, I can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK."

Spiritual Beast Cannahawk (ATK: 1400 – 1000 = 400)

Predaplant Chimerafflesia (ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)

Predaplant Chimerafflesia (ATK: 3500) attacks Spiritual Beast Cannahawk (ATK: 400)

"Don't think that this attack will work!" Serena declared. "I activate my Trap Mirror Force! When an opponent's monster declares an attack; all my opponent's Attack Position monsters get destroyed!"

"What!?" Ethan exclaimed as his Monster made contact with the Mirror created by the Trap and destroyed itself.

Ethan: Predaplant Chimerafflesia gets destroyed.

"I guess I have to end my Battle Phase but I don't have to end my turn yet," Ethan stated. "I activate the effect of Rapid Seed Fire by sending Predaplant Stapeliaworm from my Deck to the GY."

The Spell card began to fire Seeds at Serena and her monsters.

Serena: 3400 – 300 = 3100 LP

Spiritual Beast Cannahawk (ATK: 400 – 600 = 0)

"I activate the effect of Predaponics to Special Summon Predaplant Stapeliaworm (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000) in Defense Position."

A plant monster which was a hybrid of a Stapelia and a Worm appeared on the field.

"I set a card and end my turn," Ethan said.

Spiritual Beast Cannahawk (ATK: 0 + 1400 = 1400)

"My turn! Draw!" Serena said. "I Summon Ritual Beast Tamer Wen (Wind/Psychic/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)."

A young girl with blond hair and with a staff appeared on the field.

"The effect of Ritual Beast Tamer Wen activates," Serena said. "If this card is Normal Summoned, I can target 1 of my banished Ritual Beast monsters and Special Summon it. I Special Summon Ritual Beast Tamer Elder (Wind/Psychic/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1000/LV: 2) in Attack Position. Next, I activate my Trap Ritual Beast Steeds! If I control a Ritual Beast monster, I can destroy monsters on the field up to the number of Ritual Beast monsters I currently control. I control 2 monsters, even though 1 would also have been enough to take care of your last Defense, Predaplant Stapeliaworm!"

Ethan: Predaplant Stapeliaworm gets destroyed.

"Battle Phase!" Serena declared. "Spiritual Beast Cannahawk will attack you directly!"

Spiritual Beast Cannahawk (ATK: 1400) attacks directly.

"I activate my Trap Ridiculing World!" Ethan declared. "Until the end of this turn, monsters my opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK, also monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack."

Spiritual Beast Cannahawk (ATK: 1400 + 100 = 1500)

Ritual Beast Tamer Elder (ATK: 200 + 100 = 300)

Ritual Beast Tamer Wen (ATK: 1500 + 100 = 1600)

Spiritual Beast Cannahawk attack negated.

"I guess I end my battle phase," Serena said. "I banish my Spiritual Beast Cannahawk and my Ritual Beast Tamer Elder! Fusion Summon! Appear, Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk (Wind/Thunder/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600/LV: 6)!"

A bigger version of Spiritual Beast Cannahawk appeared, with Ritual Beast Tamer Elder riding on him.

"Your monsters don't need a Polymerization to fuse?" Ethan asked shocked.

"Yeah, that's what's special about my Ritual Beasts," Serena stated. "And lastly I play a Spell/Trap card face-down and end my turn."

Ritual Beast Tamer Wen (ATK: 1600 – 100 = 1500)

"My turn! Draw!" Ethan said. "Now I pay 800 LP to keep my Predaponics on the field."

Ethan: 3300 – 800 = 2500 LP

"Next, the third effect of Predaplant Chimerafflesia activates," Ethan said.

"Wait, it still has a third effect?" Serena asked surprised.

"Yeah," Ethan replied. "Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Polymerization Spell Card or Fusion Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I add Polymerization to my hand. Next, is the effect of Predaplant Cordyceps in my GY. During my Standby Phase, I can banish this card from my GY, then target 2 Level 4 or lower Predaplant monsters in my GY and Special Summon them, also, for the rest of this turn, I cannot Special Summon monsters, except Fusion Monsters, nor Normal Summon/Set any monsters.

Ethan: Special Summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew and Predaplant Cephalotusnail

"I activate the effect of my Predaplant Chlamydosundew to fuse it with Predaplant Cephalotusnail once again," Ethan declared. "Two Beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance. Now become one, from a hell under your petals, give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Ethan's Dragon appeared on the field with a roar, ready to battle.

"Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials I can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn!" Ethan declared.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 + 1400 = 4200)

"It's the same as against Chazz and Sylvio," Serena pointed out.

"His other effect activates!" Ethan declared. "Once per turn I can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls, until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and this effect gets replaced with that monster's original effects. I target your Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk. Next, I activate the effect of my Rapid Seed Fire by sending Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra to the GY."

The Spell card began to fire Seeds at Serena and her monsters.

Serena: 3100 – 300 = 2800 LP

Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda (ATK: 1600 – 600 = 1000)

Ritual Beast Tamer Wen (ATK: 1500 – 600 = 900)

Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk (ATK: 1400 – 600 = 800)

"Battle Phase! " Ethan declared. "Starving Venom will take out your Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 4200) attacks Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk (ATK: 800)

"I activate my Trap Half Shield!" Serena declared. "With it, I can halve the battle and effect damage from 1 opponent's monster and I choose your Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

One of a tentacle-like-thing with a mouth stretched out towards Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk, after it broke through the shield that was created by Half Shield, and devoured Ulti-Cannahawk.

Serena: 2800 – 1700 = 1200 LP

"It seems like I was able to survive your attack," Serena pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked with a small smirk.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I still have my face-down Spell Skilled Predator!" Ethan declared. "When one of my monsters destroyed, one of my opponent's, it can attack a second time!"

"What!?" Serena exclaimed shocked.

"Now, Starving Venom devour her also her Ritual Beast Tamer Wen!" Ethan ordered.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 4200) attacks Ritual Beast Tamer Wen (ATK: 900)

A second of a tentacle-like-thing with a mouth stretched out towards Ritual Beast Tamer Wen, after it broke through the shield that was created by Half Shield once again, and devoured Wen.

Serena: 1200 – 1650 = 0000 LP

Ethan: WIN

"Ah, I can't believe I lost," Serena complaint.

"Sight… I won," Ethan stated relieved. "So, you won't tell anyone that I was here since I won?"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have reported you even if you lost," Serena said walking towards Ethan.

"But you said that you would report me if I'd lose," Ethan stated.

"I only said that to make you take this duel serious," Serena replied.

"Oh," Ethan said.

"But here is a little reward," Serena said before kissing Ethan on the cheek. "You should go now before anyone notices you."

After Serena said that she began to climb up the tree towards her room while Ethan just stood there trying to process what just happened. Serena already was back in her room as Ethan finally turned red realizing what just happened.

"She…she… she… she k-k-kissed m-me," Ethan said in disbelief as he heard some voices coming towards his direction.

"I think I heard something over there," a voice said.

"Time to leave," Ethan said running into the opposite direction of the voices.

* * *

Behind some trees, two girls were watching the duel between the two with interest.

"Is this the boy we should keep an eye on, sis?" the one girl asked the other.

"Yeah, that's the boy," the other replied.

"Should we do something about the blue haired girl?" the first asked again.

"Not now, but we will keep an eye on her, too," The second replied.

* * *

On the lake, the two little boats, of Jaden and Alexis, sat side-by-side.

"Well? A deal is a deal. I won, so we get off free," Jaden stated.

"Okay, guys, I won't back out. We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight," Alexis replied.

"Well, if you ask me, I think we should turn both of them in, right now!" Jasmine stated her opinion.

"Well, no one asked you," Alexis replied sharply.

"Alexis!" Jasmine wanted to say more but was cut short.

"Jaden beat me in the duel fair and square, and that's all there is to it," Alexis stated.

"Nah, there's more to it than that! It was close!" Jaden stated.

"Hmm?" Alexis asked surprised.

"Yeah. You got game," Jaden stated with a serious and sincere smile.

Alexis was silent, stunned, and somewhat charmed. Jaden and Syrus sat down in the boat, and Jaden picked up the oars. Syrus waved sheepishly.

"Later," Jaden said as Alexis watched him row away with a smile on her face.

` Even if I did win, I could never have turned those two in. This place is a lot more fun with them than without!` Alexis thought still smiling.

`I've never seen Alexis act this way before! I wonder, is she actually falling for that Slifer?` Jasmine thought.

Crowler was watching Jaden and Syrus row away, far less happily.

"Rrrgh. Lucky brat! He escaped this time, but I'll still find a way to expel him! After I... find a way... home...," Crowler said sinking into the water.

* * *

**OC-Card:**

**Skilled Predator**

Quick-Spell

Activate this card only after one of your monsters destroyed an opponent monster; the monster which destroyed your opponents monster can immediately attack again.

* * *

**That's it for the fourth chapter of GX – Integral Factor. With this chapter, Ethan began to fall for Serena, which will soon turn into a major plot point, which may surprise you. Also, for those who wonder why I didn't put in the duel between Jaden and Alexis in this chapter, here's the explanation. I'm going on a Camping Trip until next week and didn't want to keep you waiting for this chapter. Another factor for it was that I worked really slow on this chapter because due to me being sick, lacking sleep due to a festival at my school which was this week where I couldn't even participate in, and lastly we had 30°C outside and my room was like a sauna. Not a good environment to write. But if at least I get 5 reviews or PM that say that you want me to add Jaden's duel against Alexis (with Cyber Angels) to the chapter I will add it.**

**Please read and review.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**narutoxasuna25:** as I stated in the previous chapter this will be most likely be an OCxSerena. I don't know if I add another girl since I really don't like any of the girls in GX.

**Chapter 5: Raring to go**

The sunlight glimmered across the perfect blue ocean as several helicopters zoom above it. Someone spoke over a radio.

"Attention all craft, I know it's been a long journey fighting off big intruders, taking on attack subs. It seems the whole world is trying to infiltrate our defenses, but...," the captain said.

This person spoke to a whole convoy of military craft as they approached Academy Island.

"...It's about to all payoff. We're about to reach our final objective, and with the payload safe. So full steam ahead, men. This is the moment we've been waiting for… the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!" the captain finished while holding a briefcase.

Ethan was sleeping in his bed on the big day the exam was held as suddenly Serena entered the room and shouted: "It's time to wake up!"

Ethan falls out of his bed scared at was going on as Serena began to laugh.

"Wha-what's going on?" Ethan asked who just woke up.

"You should have seen your face," Serena said who continued to laugh.

"S-Serena what are you doing here?" Ethan asked surprised that the girl was in his room.

"I came to wake you up," Serena stated.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Because that's what friends are supposed to do," Serena stated.

"Seriously, you don't have to come all the way to the Red Dorm just to wake me, especially when you enter without knocking," Ethan replied.

"But didn't you do the same some days ago?" Serena asked making Ethan blush.

"T-t-that was… That was…" Ethan tried to say.

"That's unimportant now. Get dress and then we will go to class," Serena said before exiting the room.

"What a troublesome girl," Ethan said shaking his head before he changed into his White Uniform and exited the room.

"Finally done? Good, let's go!" Serena said grabbing his hand before dragging him towards the Academy Building.

"Wait! I have to wake up Jaden and the others," Ethan stated.

"Don't worry I'm sure they will make it in time for the exam," Serena replied as he continued to drag Ethan towards the Academy Building.

* * *

In Jaden & Co's Room

"Please, please, please!" Syrus said as he was sitting at the desk, with lit candles in paper cups sitting on the desk on each side of him and a poster of a large red dragon on the wall. This was a miniature shrine to his Dorm's namesake, the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon. "Please help me to ace my exams today, or I'll be stuck wearing this red blazer forever! Not that there's anything wrong with red, of course, it's great on you, Slifer… But I want to be in Ra Yellow. Please give me a sign that you'll help!" Syrus pleaded as he suddenly heard a loud bell and jumped. "Slifer?!" Syrus said before he realized that it's just the alarm clock which was sitting next to Jaden's pillow. Despite that, Jaden kept on snoring. "Oh. It was just the alarm clock. And of course, Jaden sleeps right through it. How can he be so relaxed when there's so much at stake?" Syrus asked referring to the exam.

* * *

With Ethan and Serena

Ethan and Serena were talking inside a corner of the classroom as they were approached by three girls. These three were Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy.

"Good morning Serena… and Ethan?" Alexis said confused.

"Morning Alexis," Serena replied.

"Serena, what are you doing with a Slifer?" Jasmine, the brown-haired girl, asked.

"Yeah, why would you hang out with a Loser like that?" Mindy, the grey-haired girl, asked.

"Hey, I'm no loser!" Ethan stated.

"Whatever, loser," Jasmine said.

"Compared to him you two are the losers," Serena stated.

"What did you say?" both of them asked.

"I saw him duel and from what I've seen, he is a way better duelist than you two," Serena replied.

"Then why is he a Slifer?" Mindy asked.

"That is something I'm wondering about too," Alexis stated looking towards Ethan.

"That's a secret," Ethan said.

"There is no secret he just isn't as good as you two believe," Mindy said.

"No, he is as good as we think and he could wipe the floor with the two of you," Serena said.

"Alexis say something," Jasmine demanded.

"I have to agree with Serena," Alexis said to the shock of the two.

"You can't be serious!" the two exclaimed.

"But I am," Alexis said.

"Then we duel him and show you how overrated he is!" Jasmine said.

"But the exam is starting soon," Ethan pointed out.

"Then we duel you afterward!" Mindy said.

"A-alright," Ethan replied before the two girls left them.

"I'm sorry for the behavior of my friends," Alexis apologized to Ethan.

"It's no problem," Ethan said.

"Yeah, they'll probably shut up after Ethan defeated them later," Serena stated.

As the three of them continued to chat there were two certain obelisks that were watching them.

"Why is Alexis associating with that dame White Slifer?" Chazz asked who was jealous.

"Serena should talk to me instead of that Slifer," Sylvio stated also jealous.

* * *

With Jaden

Jaden runs up the dirt path from the Slifer Dorm toward the Main Building.

"Boy, that Chumley sure can cook! A five-course breakfast, wow!" Jaden stated as he races up the path.

He passed a plump, middle-aged woman struggling with a small van, trying to push it uphill by herself, as he said: "Pardon me! Comin' through!"

As he ran by, she coughs from the dust. Jaden skidded to a halt a ways past, then turned around.

"Hold on! ...Huh? Ah, to be a nice person or to be on time...? Well, seeing how I'm never on time," Jaden said as he returned to the lady and the van. "Never fear, Jaden's here!" Jaden said as he began to push the van from behind.

"Oh, thank you! You must be from the auto club!" the lady said.

"Don't let the red jacket fool you. I'm just here to do a good deed," Jaden replied as he accidentally let go of the van. The lady and her van slide further down the hill.

"Isn't that nice!" the lady said strained.

"What would be nice is if I pushed!" Jaden stated as he began to push again.

"Huh? Thank you!" the lady said.

"Hey, it's my pleasure, now I can skip the gym! Hahaha!" Jaden laughed.

"Ugh...! You're such a sweet girl! I'll remember this," the lady said.

"How about next time you just remember that extended warranty!" Jaden suggested as they kept pushing the truck up the road.

* * *

In the classroom

"The rest of the school was sitting their exams in the lecture hall; they aren't grouped by Dorm color today. Professor Banner was at the teacher's desk in front with Pharaoh the cat in his lap, acting as proctor.

"You have forty-five minutes left to finish your test," Banner said.

Syrus has fallen asleep on the desk over his exam and is muttering in his sleep, while Ethan was finished with around a fourth of the exam.

"Mmm, which counters... a field spell... which counters...," Syrus muttered.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam, Syrus," Jaden stated who was standing next to him as Syrus suddenly wakes up. "Or maybe next time, sleep would be better than an all-night Slifer séance!"

"You're here!" Syrus stated.

"You two wanna keep it down?!" Chazz exclaimed. "Some of us plan to pass this test!"

"Hey, I always plan on passing, it just doesn't always work out that way!" Jaden replied.

"Oh, Jaden?" Banner called out. "Why don't you come down here and get your exam?"

"Ahh... be there in a jiffy!" Jaden replied.

'He'd better be! We're fifteen minutes into this thing. He'll be lucky to even finish!' Alexis thought.

'Look at him… tardy, puerile… if only he applied himself, he could be a great duelist!' Bastion thought.

'I knew I should have woken him up!' Ethan thought with a weary smile.

'I hope you know what you're doing, Jaden," Alexis thought as Jaden hurried back to his seat with the exam.

Sometime later, Jaden and Syrus were sitting back to back in their seats, snoring peacefully. Around them, the other students are hunched over their exams, looking frustrated and miserable. Crowler was watching through the door to the classroom he's pushed slightly ajar.

"Hahahahahaha! You may be able to dream your way through the written exam, Jaden, but when your field test starts, believe me, it will be a nightmare! Ahahahahahahaha!" Crowler laughed.

"All right, class. The written exam is now over, so please walk, do not run, to get in line for today's new rare cards," Banner said and the doors to the lecture hall crashed open and every student in the class comes pouring out of them at top speed, shoving, yelling and sprinting down the hallway. All of the students have left the classroom, save a few...

"Chazz!" blue-haired obelisk said.

"The new cards are here!" brown-haired obelisk stated.

"Go fetch them!" Chazz ordered.

Chazz' cronies jog from the room. Jaden and Syrus are still fast asleep, slumped over a desk halfway across the room, as both Ethan and Bastion approached them, wanting to wake them up.

"You're Ethan, right?" Bastion asked as they both arrived at Jaden's and Syrus' table.

"Uh, yeah… that's me," Ethan replied.

"Bastion Misawa," Bastion introduced himself extending his hand and Ethan shock it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Ethan said.

"You were about to wake up, Jaden and Syrus," Bastion said.

"Yeah, someone has to look after these guys," Ethan said scratching the back of his head.

"Then let's wake them up, but before I have to ask you two things," Bastion said.

"And that would be?" Ethan asked.

"Alright, then I start with the first question. Why did the chancellor choose to give you the white uniform?" Bastion asked.

"I don't know the reason for it either," Ethan asked.

"Then the second question. How did you get the Predaplant Deck? There is only one of its kind," Bastion stated.

"I don't know that either. I have these cards for as long as I can remember," Ethan replied.

"Not very helpful, but still you have my gratitude for answering my questions. Well, should we wake these two up know?" Bastion asked and Ethan nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the students reached the metal shutters at the front entrance of the card shack, and the students started pounding on them, shouting. A squad of soldiers with nightsticks and sunglasses double-time it toward the throng of students. The students turned, obsessively chanting cards, cards, cards, and are surrounded by soldiers. The rest of the squad forms two parallel lines, and the captain walks up to the hallway, through the corridor of soldiers at attention, and called triumphantly as he held up a case: "Oh, children! Looking for these?!"

The Academy students clapped and cheered, as the captain walked through the crowd, lifts the shuttered door, and crouches under it, delivering the cards to the shop. He knows just how much they want these; he looks back over his shoulder and added: "Come and get it!"

The students were head-over-heels with excitement. The door slides open, and… the briefcase the captain delivered, sitting on a table at the front of the shop, was empty! All that remained was a single plain white envelope. The students collectively fell over with sheer stupefied surprise.

"Hey, where'd they all go?" a student asked.

The assistant card shop manager was a perky young woman with black hair. She's standing next to this table, and she indicated a tall figure in a black trench coat and hat who's standing behind the table and replied: "You know the rules; first come, first served."

"What?!" many students exclaimed.

"And I was first, so I took everything!" the man in the black trench coat and hat added.

* * *

"We got to get... in... line...?" Jaden said as he, Syrus and Ethan the deserted card shop.

"Where is everyone? They couldn't have..." Syrus said.

"Run out of cards already?!" Syrus and Jaden shouted in unison.

"I think they have," Ethan replied as Jaden spotted the Assistant from earlier behind the counter and runs over.

"Excuse me, counter girl?" Jaden asked catching the attention of the girl. "You still have some cards left, right?"

"Of course, we have some left; just regular packs, though. Here you go," she said as she slides a pack of cards across the counter.

"We said some, not one!" both exclaimed.

"That's what you get for being lazy," Ethan stated.

"Don't be so cruel!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, I'm done for! I slept through my written test, now I'm going to flunk my duel test because I can't upgrade my deck!" Syrus stated.

"So, take the pack, Syrus," Jaden said.

"Really? You'd give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked.

"It's cool," Jaden replied.

"But what about you? You slept through the written test, too! I mean, what if..." Syrus began.

"What if what?" Jaden asked.

"You fail," Syrus finished.

"No way, Sy, I may flunk now and then, but I never fail!" Jaden replied.

"Jaden," Syrus said who was touched by Jaden's words, tears whelping up in his eyes.

"He has better chances than you anyway Sy," Ethan said.

"I know, you don't have to say it out loud!" Syrus replied.

"Hold on a moment, please!" a woman said who was walking up to the counter. She was a big-boned woman wearing the same uniform as the counter girl, her brown hair was tied in a French braid, and she had small glasses on with wrinkles on her face. Jaden almost instantly realized that this was the woman he helped earlier today.

"Oh, hey, you work here, too?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, no, I don't work here, I own here! Cool, huh?" she asked with a wink.

"Nah, that's not cool… that's totally sweet!" Jaden replied.

"How do you know her, J?" Syrus asked.

"That's something I would like to know as well," Ethan added.

"I, uh, think it was the carburetor!" Jaden replied.

"Here, I have something for you!" the lady said as she laughed girlishly. "Just call it a thank-you for helping me!"

* * *

Elsewhere on campus, Chazz and his cronies

"Then this guy shows up an takes all the new cards!" blue stated.

"So, we couldn't get you any, Chazz, sorry," brown apologized.

"You know what's sorry? You guys, that's what. But it doesn't matter. Because not one duelist here can beat me no matter what card he has!" Chazz declared.

"Unless that duelist happens to be Jaden Yuki," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Chazz asked as he turned to see the man in the black trench coat.

* * *

Elsewhere with Sylvio

"Dame! I wanted to get these new cards so could crush Ethan after the exam and show Serena that she should rather be with me than with this second-rated duelist," Sylvio said to himself as he walked through an empty hall.

"It seems like you despise Ethan just as much as I do," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Sylvio asked as he turned around to see Prof. Rayuga. "Professor Rayuga?"

"I have a plan that will make us look better, and make Ethan look like the cut-rate duelist he truly is. I want you to be his opponent for his field test, and to use these rare cards to beat him!" Rayuga stated.

"We're not in the same Dorm," Sylvio pointed out.

"I already have taken care of this," Rayuga replied.

"Then you were the person who took all the rare cards?" Sylvio asked.

"No, I bribed someone delivering them to give me a certain card," Rayuga replied as he handed them to Sylvio.

"With these cards, I can easily crush Ethan!" Sylvio stated before starting to laugh.

* * *

"Ah! I'm dueling an Obelisk? And it's Chazz?" Jaden asked as he was standing across of Chazz.

"That's right, Jaden, since you always talk such a big game, I pulled some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserved! So congratulations! You'll be dueling one of the top-ranked students in the school. What an honor! I certainly hope that you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck is up to snuff. What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me?" Crowler asked mockingly.

"And why am I also facing an Obelisk?" Ethan asked who was on the duel field at the other side of the gym facing Sylvio.

"There were some complaints about the White Uniform being bestowed onto a Slifer and as such, it was decided that you were to face an Obelisk to prove that your worthy of it," Crowler explained over his microphone.

* * *

Syrus was standing next to Bastion in the audience.

'I've got a ba-a-ad feeling about this,' Syrus thought.

'This is clearly a trap on Jaden's part; only a cavalier fool would agree to it,' Bastion thought.

"I'll do it!" Jaden announced to the shock of Bastion.

* * *

"Äh, Alexis why would there be complains about him having a White Uniform?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, why is there such a big problem with him wearing it?" Jasmine added as Alexis and Serena turned towards them.

"Are you telling me you don't know about the white Uniform?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, why is it so special?" Jasmine asked.

"The chancellor only gives them to special students he recognized for their skills and have made a big achievement," Alexis explained.

There are only two other students who wear white, one is Zane and the other is… uh, I forgot his name," Serena said.

"My brother also wore white," Alexis said quietly that none of the other girls heard her.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that he is really strong?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, he is really strong," Serena replied.

"And we challenged him," Mindy stated as she and Jasmine became pale.

* * *

"All right Chazz, get your game on!" Jaden said.

"Indeed. In front of the whole school, too, where everyone can watch!" Crowler stated.

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me!" Chazz added.

"Duel!" Chazz and Jaden shouted.

Jaden: 4000 LP

Chazz: 4000 LP

"I'll start! Draw!" Jaden said. "I start by setting a monster face-down in Defense Mode and that's it for my first turn."

"Hahaha! Don't think for a second that oversized pile of pebbles has a chance against me, Jaden! Draw!" Chazz said. "I start by activating Magical Mallet! Through it, I can shuffle any number of cards from my hand into the Deck, and then draw that same number of cards. I send 4 cards back and draw 4 new ones. Now that I was able to get the cards I want I start by Summoning A-Assault Core (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 200/LV: 4) in Attack Position."

A yellow scorpion-like tank monster appeared on the field.

"Next, I activate the Continuous-Spell Frontline Base!" Chazz declared. "Once per turn I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from my hand. I use the effect of Frontline Base to Special Summon B-Buster Drake (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in Attack Position!"

A green dinosaur-like machine monster with canons on his back appeared on the field.

"It's time to battle!" Chazz declared. "My A-Assault Core will attack your face-down card!"

Flip: Elemental HERO Clayman (Earth/Warrior/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)

A-Assault Core (ATK: 1900) attacks Elemental HERO Clayman (DEF: 2000)

A-Assault Core fired a laser out of his tail which collided with Clayman, but the laser couldn't destroy it and instead reflected towards Chazz resulting in decreasing his LP.

Chazz: 4000 – 100 = 3900 LP

"Tch, again with this stupid oversized pile of pebbles. Don't think that it will protect you in the next turn," Chazz stated. "I activate the effect of my A-Assault Core! Once per turn, I can either; target 1 LIGHT Machine monster I control and equip this card to that target, or unequip this card and Special Summon it. I equip it to B-Buster Drake!"

A-Assault Core attached itself to B-Buster Drake.

"With this, I end my turn!" Chazz said.

"My turn! Draw!" Jaden said. "Time for some Fusion action! I activate Polymerization to fuse my Elemental HERO Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman! Fusion Summon! Appear, Elemental HERO Thunder Giant (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500/LV: 6)!"

A big Hero appeared with golden armor and surrounded by electricity.

"I activate the effect of my Elemental HERO Thunder Giant," Jaden announced. "Once per turn I can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card and destroy that target. I target your B-Buster Drake!"

Jaden discarded a card and Thunder Giant shot a bolt of lightning at B-Buster Drake but it didn't work.

"Huh, why wasn't your monster destroyed?" Jaden asked.

"A monster equipped with A-Assault Core is unaffected by my opponent's monster effects," Chazz explained with a smirk.

"Well, then my Thunder Giant has to attack your B-Buster Drake!" Jaden said.

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400) attacks B-Buster Drake (ATK: 1500)

Thunder Giant shot another lightning at B-Bister Drake, this time resulting in an explosion.

Chazz: 3900 – 900 = 3000 LP

"How do you like that, Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"I like that just fine," Chazz replied as the smoke cleared and B-Buster Drake was still there but the attached A-Assault Core was gone.

"Why isn't your monster destroyed this time?" Jaden asked.

"If a monster equipped with A-Assault Core would be destroyed by battle or card effect, A-Assault Core is destroyed instead," Chazz explained.

"Then I play one Spell/Trap-Card face-down and end my turn," Jaden said.

"My turn! Draw!" Chazz said. "Time to take the lead! But before that, I activate Pot of Greed, in order to draw two additional cards. Now, I summon the final piece, C-Crush Wyvern (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in Attack Position."

A violet wyvern-like machine monster with two rocket launchers appeared on the field.

"Now it's time for a Fusion of my own!" Chazz declared. "I banish A-Assault Core from my GY, B-Buster Drake and C-Crush Wyvern from my field!"

"What?! You fuse without a Polymerization?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah, and here comes the monster that will defeat you!" Chazz declared. "Fusion Summon! Appear, ABC-Dragon Buster (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)!"

A tank-like monster with two violet wings, two heads one violet and green, two canons and two rocket launchers.

"Wow, that thing looks like it has a lot of firepower," Jaden stated.

"You're correct, but this isn't all it can do!" Chazz announced. "I activate its effect of my ABC-Dragon Buster! Once per turn, I can discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field and banish it. I discard one card to banish your Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant was banished.

"No, my Thunder Giant!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Now that your field is empty my ABC-Dragon Buster will attack you directly!" Chazz declared.

ABC-Dragon Buster (ATK: 3000) attacks directly.

"I activate my Trap A Hero Emerges!" Jaden exclaimed. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack my opponent chooses 1 random card from my hand, then if it is a monster that can be Special Summoned. Otherwise, send it to the Graveyard. So, now chose Chazz."

"I'll take the card on the right," Chazz said.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, I am," Chazz replied.

"Are you really sure?" Jaden asked again.

"As I said, I am sure!" Chazz replied.

"Are you really, really…" Jaden started.

"Yeah, I'm sure and now show me that dame card!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Here it is," Jaden said as he showed Elemental HERO Burstinatrix. "I Special Summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (Fire/Warrior/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3) in Defense Position!"

"Well, it will be gone as fast as it appeared," Chazz stated as ABC-Dragon Buster now targeted Elemental HERO Burstinatrix instead of Jaden. "Destroy his hero!"

ABC-Dragon Buster (ATK: 3000) attacks Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (DEF: 800)

"Now that your Hero is destroyed I end my turn," Chazz said.

"My turn! Draw!" Jaden said. "I start by activating Card of Sanctity! Through it, both of us draw until we have 6 cards in our hand. Next, I set one monster card and one Spell/Trap Card face-down. That's it for my turn."

"Before your turn is over I activate ABC-Dragon Buster's effect!" Chazz announced.

"What?!" Jaden exclaimed. "You can activate the effect of your monster in my turn as well?"

"Yeah, and now I discard one card to banish your face-down monster!" Chazz announced.

"Oh, no!" Jaden exclaimed as it was shown that the face-down card was Elemental HERO Avian.

"Hahaha, I did expect more but from a Slifer Slacker like you! My turn! Draw!" Chazz said. "I activate the effect of ABC-Dragon Buster to banish your face-down Spell/Trap Card!"

ABC-Dragon Buster shot a beam at the face-down Spell/Trap, revealed to be a Draining Shield card before it was banished.

"Now it's time to battle!" Chazz declared. "ABC-Dragon Buster gives Jaden a taste of your power!"

ABC-Dragon Buster (ATK: 3000) attacks directly.

Jaden: 4000 – 3000 = 1000 LP

"Now that I'm in the lead I end my turn," Chazz said confidently.

"My turn! Draw!" Jaden said. "I start by playing a monster face-down."

"And now I make it disappear with the effect of my ABC-Dragon Buster!" Chazz exclaimed as the monster was banished.

"I set two Spell/Trap cards and end my turn," Jaden said.

"Hahaha, time to end this! Draw!" Chazz said. "I activate the effect of ABC-Dragon Buster to banish your left card."

"Not so fast!" Jaden said. "I activate the Card you were about to banish. It's my Quick-Spell The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! Through it, I can Special Summon 1 Kuriboh, 1 Horned Kuriboh or 1 Winged Kuriboh from my Deck. I Special Summon Winged Kuriboh (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 1) in Defense Position."

A kuriboh with wings appeared.

"As if this little Kuriboh could do anything to me," Chazz stated. "Battle Phase! Go, ABC-Dragon Buster eradicate Jaden's Kuriboh!"

ABC-Dragon Buster (ATK: 3000) attacks Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200)

"I activate my second face-down Spell/Trap Card!" Jaden declared. "I activate the Quick-Spell Transcendent Wings! Now I send 1 Winged Kuriboh I control and 2 cards from my hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon 1 Winged Kuriboh LV10 from my hand or Deck. I Special Summon Winged Kuriboh LV10 (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 10)!"

"So what it didn't get any stronger and my ABC-Dragon Buster will still destroy it!" Chazz stated.

ABC-Dragon Buster (ATK: 3000) attacks Winged Kuriboh LV10 (DEF: 200)

"That would be the case if it weren't for the effect of my Winged Kuriboh LV10," Jaden replied.

"What effect?" Chazz asked.

"During my opponent's Battle Phase I can Tribute this face-up card; destroy all Attack Position monsters my opponent controls and inflict damage to my opponent equal to the combined original ATK of those destroyed monster(s)," Jaden explained.

"Wait that means my ABC-Dragon Buster will be destroyed and I would take 3000 points of damage since my ABC-Dragon Buster has 3000 ATK," Chazz stated shocked.

"And that means you lose your entire LP," Jaden said.

ABC-Dragon Buster launched his attacks, but then Winged Kuriboh LV10 began to glow and reflect back to ABC-Dragon Buster destroying it.

"Nooooooooo!" Chazz exclaimed as his LP was reduced to zero.

Chazz: 3000 – 3000 = 0000 LP

WIN: Jaden

Jaden waves to the crowd and then gave Chazz his customary salute and wink.

"That's game! Unless you want to duel again," Jaden said.

"Oh, we will!" Chazz said as a huge explosion could be seen at the other side of the Gym were Ethan's duel took place.

"It seems Ethan is finished as well," Jaden said.

* * *

The Duel between Ethan and Sylvio

"Are you ready to lose?" Sylvio asked confidently.

"Against scum like you I never lose," Ethan replied as his gaze sharpened. "I'm going to crush you!"

'Did his personality just change?' Rayuga thought as he looked at Ethan who had a dark expression on his face.

"Against my new Deck, that I recently acquired, you stand no chance," Sylvio said.

"You changed your Deck?" Ethan asked.

"Of course, after I almost lost to you it was worth much anymore. Now I have an even better Deck!" Sylvio stated.

"Are you an idiot?" Ethan asked.

"What?!" Sylvio replied.

"Sorry, that I asked, it's obvious that you are," Ethan stated.

"Watch your mouth, Slifer!" Sylvio said getting angry.

"I just tell you how it is, scum," Ethan replied making Sylvio even angrier.

"Is that really Ethan?" Bastion asked. "It's like he is a completely different person."

"I only saw Ethan like this once," Syrus replied.

"What happened to him?" Mindy asked.

"It's just like that one time," Serena stated.

"You're right," Alexis agreed.

"You saw that happen once before?" Jasmine asked but neither Serena nor Alexis replied.

"Let's get this started!" Sylvio said.

"I'm ready when you are," Ethan replied.

"Duel!" both shouted.

Ethan: 4000 LP

Sylvio: 4000 LP

"I'll start this duel! Draw!" Ethan said. "I start by playing a card face-down in Defense Position. I also activate the Continuous-Spell Predaponics. Once per turn I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Predaplant monster from my hand or Graveyard, but it has its effects negated. Once per turn, during my Standby Phase, I have to pay 800 LP or destroy this card. Now I activate it's effect to Special Summon Predaplant Cordyceps (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in Defense Position."

A monster resembling a Cordyceps-plant appeared on the field.

"I end my turn," Ethan said.

"My turn! Draw!" Sylvio said. "Unlike a defensive player like you, I will start with a strong offense! I summon V-Tiger Jet (Light/Machine/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A jet with the design of a tiger appeared.

"Now I activate the Continuous-Spell Frontline Base!" Sylvio announced. "Once per turn I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from my hand. Through the effect of Frontline Base, I special Summon W-Wing Catapult (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500/LV: 4) in Attack Position."

A blue jet with two rocket launchers appeared on the field.

"Now I banish V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult in order to Fusion Summon!" Sylvio announced. "Fusion Summon! Appear, VW-Tiger Catapult (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2100/LV: 6)!"

A monster appeared that looked like W-Wing Catapult with V-Tiger Jet attached to the top of it.

"Now I activate the effect of VW-Tiger Catapult!" Sylvio said. "I discard 1 card, then I can target 1 monster my opponent controls and change the target's battle position and I choose your Predaplant Cordyceps!"

Predaplant Cordyceps changes into Attack Position.

"Time to battle!" Sylvio announce. "VW-Tiger Catapult destroy his Predaplant Cordyceps!"

VW-Tiger Catapult (ATK: 2000) attacks Predaplant Cordyceps (ATK: 0)

Ethan: 4000 – 2000 = 2000 LP

"Now that I have taken half of your LP, I can end my turn," Sylvio said.

"You won't beat me if that's all you can do! Draw!" Ethan said. "Now I have to pay 800 LP to keep my Predaponics on the field.

Ethan: 2000 – 800 = 1200 LP

"I activate the Continuous-Spell Rapid Seed Fire!" Ethan said. "Through it, I can send 1 Level 4 or lower Predaplant monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to my opponent, and if I do, all monsters my opponent controls lose 600 ATK. Also if this card is destroyed I can destroy cards my opponent controls up to the number of Predaplant monsters I control. I send my Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio to the GY."

Sylvio: 4000 – 300 = 3700 LP

VW-Tiger Catapult (ATK: 2000 – 600 = 1400)

"I activate the effect of Predaponics to Special Summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) in Defense Position," Ethan said.

A monster that looked like a combination of an Ophrys apifera and a Scorpion appeared.

"Now I set a card face down and end my turn," Ethan said.

"Time for me to end this! Draw!" Sylvio said.

"As if you could defeat me," Ethan said.

"I will and my X-Head Cannon (Light/Machine/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/LV: 4) will help me," Sylvio said.

A machine with two arm and canons appeared.

"Next, I Special Summon Z-Metal Tank (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300/LV: 4) in Attack Position," Sylvio said.

A yellow tank appeared on the field.

"And I also activate my Continuous-Trap Call of the Haunted!" Sylvio announced. "With it, I revive my Y-Dragon Head (Light/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

A red machine resembling a dragon appeared on the field.

"Now I banish my X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank!" Sylvio announced. "Fusion Summon! Appear, XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600/LV: 8)!"

A combination of the 3 monsters used for the Fusion appeared.

"I bet you already wet your pants when you see my Dragon Cannon, but I have something even more terrifying for you," Sylvio stated. "I banish my VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon! Fusion Summon! Appear, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)!"

A monster that looked like a Megazord form power rangers appeared on the field.

"Hahaha, what do you think Ethan?" Sylvio asked as the crowd gasp as they saw Sylvio's monster.

"I think you're a complete idiot who threw away all his chances of victory," Ethan replied.

"What?! You think you can win against my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon?" Sylvio asked.

"I don't think it, I know it," Ethan replied.

"Oh, yeah. Go, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon attack his Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" Sylvio ordered. "When my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I can change my opponent's monster position and I use this effect to change Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio to Attack Position."

Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio changes into Attack Position.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (ATK: 3000) attacks Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio (ATK: 1200)

"Take this Slifer Slacker!" Sylvio said as his VWXYZ fired its cannons at Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio.

"I activate my Trap Draining Shield!" Ethan announced. "Now your attack is negated and I gain LP equal to your monsters LP."

"What?!" Sylvio exclaimed as a Shield appeared which absorb the attack.

Ethan: 1200 + 3000 = 4200 LP

"You may have recovered your LP but as long as I have my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon you won't be able to defeat me. I end my turn," Sylvio said.

"Final Turn! Draw!" Ethan said.

Ethan: 4200 – 800 = 3400 LP

"What?!" Sylvio exclaimed.

"I start by Flip Summoning my Predaplant Stapeliaworm (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)," Ethan said.

A worm-like monster with a flower as the head appeared.

"Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse my Predaplant Stapeliaworm and Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" Ethan said. "Two Beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance. Now become one, from a hell under your petals, give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The violet dragon appeared on the field with a loud roar.

* * *

"About time that Ethan summand his Ace," Syrus said.

"That's his Ace? I have never seen a monster like this before," Bastion said.

* * *

"The duel is over," Serena said.

"But his Dragon is weaker than Sylvio's monster," Mindy pointed out.

"Just watch and see for yourself why this dragon is so terrifying," Alexis said.

* * *

"Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials I can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn," Ethan explained.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 + 3000 = 5800)

"Even if you attack with your Dragon I will survive!" Sylvio pointed out.

"Not after I activate the effect of my Rapid Seed Fire!" Ethan stated.

Sylvio: 3700 – 300 = 3400 LP

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (ATK: 3000 – 600 = 2400)

"Wait. Your monster has 5800 ATK and mine has 2400. The difference between there ATK is 3400 and will be dealt to me as damage!" Sylvio exclaimed.

"And that's enough to finish you," Ethan added. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon obliterate his Monster and his remaining LP!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 5800) attacks VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (ATK: 2400)

Starving Venom shot a purple beam from his mouth destroying VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon and creating a huge explosion.

Sylvio: 3400 – 3400 = 0000 LP

WIN: Ethan

"You're just a fool who doesn't know how to play your cards," Ethan said to Sylvio who was still lying on the ground.

* * *

"It seems that Jaden might not be my strongest rival after all," Bastion said watching Ethan.

"Man, Ethan can really be scary sometimes," Syrus said.

* * *

"I think we should apologize to him. I don't want to duel him and his dragon," Mindy said shocked from what she just witnessed.

"I think your right," Jasmine agreed.

* * *

"That was well played, Jaden and Ethan. Not in the history of our revered Academy have Slifers ever dueled Obelisks during these exams. Jaden, not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is... inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you a promotion to Ra Yellow! Good job! And Ethan you have proven that you truly deserve the White Uniform and I also grant you the promotion to Ra Yellow!" Sheppard said and the crowd began to applaud.

"Now both of them are Ra Yellows!" Syrus said.

"Ahh! You're the best, Jaden!" Syrus exclaimed as he hugged him before turning to Ethan. "You're to a great Ethan."

As Syrus approached him Ethan turned towards him with a dark expression making Syrus stop in his tracks before Ethan's expression return to how it usually was.

"Thanks, Syrus," Ethan replied.

"Good show, Jaden! Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Dorm," Bastion said as he extended his hand.

"Thanks!" Jaden said as he shook it.

"Same for you," Bastion said extending his hand.

"Sorry, but I will stay a Slifer," Ethan said shocking Bastion.

'Oh, man... I knew Jaden wouldn't stay a Slifer for long. I hate to see her go, but I know it's for the best. Hopefully, I still have a chance to become more to her than a friend,' Syrus thought to himself.

* * *

"How's this… Roommate wanted. No one named Chazz. Rare cards a plus," Chumley suggested to Syrus but he didn't reply. "Hey, if you're not going to help with this, Sy, you could do something constructive like make me a grilled cheese."

"I just thought she'd say goodbye to us. That's all I wanted," Syrus stated as Jaden opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, what's up?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden? Why're you here?" Syrus asked.

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test. Oh, and, also, in case you'd forgotten I live here!" Jaden stated.

"Huh?" Syrus asked confused.

"Sure, Ra Yellow's nice with their clean sheets, lack a' cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers, but without you guys, Syrus and Chumley, it's just not my home!" Jaden said.

Syrus couldn't help himself and burst into tears as he ran to Jaden and hugged her as he cried onto her chest.

"I thought… I thought I'd lost you forever!" Syrus stated as he buried his face inside her shirt.

"Syrus stop crying onto my chest! I'm still a girl!" Jaden stated as she tried to push him off her as he was still crying out waterworks.

"I'm never letting go of you!" Syrus said as he continued to hug Jaden.

"He won't feel anything anyway since you're as flat as a board," Chumley stated.

"Chumley! Don't make you come up there and make you regret what you just said!" Jaden said getting angry over being called flat as she continued to try to shove of Syrus who was clinging to her.

"Please, J! Just a couple more hugs, huh?" Syrus asked.

"Sy, get off me already!" Jaden exclaimed.

* * *

**And finally done! First I want to apologize that it took me so long to update that was just on me. I gave decided to give Chazz the ABC Deck since, in my opinion, it is way better than VWXYZ and with Chazz using it, it will have more appearances in the future. Also, I have shown of Ethan second personality which showed himself since Ethan still hates Sylvio for wanting to take his cards in a former chapter. But there will be more information on Ethan's personality disorder in future chapters. And finally the issue with Jaden being a girl in my Fanfiction. That was something I decided on before I even started to write this story and planned to reveal it way later but now decided to put it in earlier since it won't change much of the flow of the story until it's revealed to Ethan and Duel Academy.**

**So did I manage to surprise you guys or did you expect it? You can tell me in the Review or PM me.**

**Until next time!**

**(Also this will be the only chapter this month since I'm writing exams at the moment and have to focus on them)**


End file.
